Heiress
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: What many had seemingly forgotten was that Charlie Swan had a twin sister. Perhaps it was because Rachel Swan had left Forks for the lights of New York. Eventually, the story would come full circle. Years later, Charlie's niece Peyton would come back to the small sleepy town of Forks, hoping to erase a memory & find clarity. But fate had different plans. Aro/Caius/Marcus/OC
1. Family

Peyton's POV

My uncle's house was _small_.

That had been my first thought upon arriving at the well-weathered house with paint slightly worn and concrete steps slightly cracking.

It had been a while since I had been here and perhaps I had just forgotten what my uncle's house had looked like, the memories of spending time here as a child overshadowed by memories I was trying to forget.

Either way, it was vastly different than the immaculate airy penthouse in New York or the sprawling mansion in Upstate New York that I was accustom to.

But I was no longer in New York, I was in Forks, Washington. A town of no less than 3,545 people. The same small town my mother grew up in. That was until she left to go to college in New York where she would meet my father, Aaron Cartworth, heir to a large company, Cartworth Industries, the company I was now to inherit.

It almost seemed like a different world to me. A thousand miles away from home. A needed change. At least for now.

The sudden slamming shut of a car door roused me of my thoughts and pitter patter of feet resounded.

"Momma!" Genesis' voice cried, a body slamming into my legs.

"Hi baby." I automatically say, bending down to grab for her.

"Home?" Elijah's voice asks, him running up right behind her.

"Yes, sweetie. For a while." I answer, ruffling my son's hair.

Elijah nods, looking up at the house in front of him before racing up the few steps, his sister right behind him.

"Hey Pey- I think- I think I've got all your stuff sweetie." Charlie says, his voice slightly muffled behind boxes.

"Oh! Charlie, I didn't- You didn't have to do that!" I rush out, attempting to help him without making him fall over or drop everything in his arms.

"Don't worry, I've got it." Charlie says, almost sounding embarrassed. "Just go right on in. I'm sure the kids are eager to see your room."

I smile fondly at my uncle, unlocking the door with my spare key and walk into what would be my home for an undetermined amount of time, my twins tumbling in after me.

Homey. Warmth.

Those were my second thoughts upon looking around the house.

My uncle may have been a bachelor all his life, but his house looked lived in. Pictures of Bella, though to my understanding Bella never cared much to visit him after her pre-teen years (honestly, I never understood that, Charlie had always tried to be a good father, at least that was what my mother told me, but that wasn't my place to say), littered the walls of his house, along with some of my mom and him growing up, his parents, a few of me, and even a few of his marriage with Rene.

"So- I- um, upstairs. I really only have two bedrooms. But I re-did the attic to make a loft for you and the kids. So it's pretty big now. I hope- hope it's okay Peyton." Charlie says, placing down the boxes. "There's a bathroom too."

"Charlie I-" I flounder for a second, immediate remorse coursing through me. "I didn't realize. When I asked to come… If you didn't have room I could have made different arrangements. _I'm so sorry_. You didn't have to go to all that trouble. I feel horrible-"

"Peyton listen-" Charlie cuts me off, hands placed on my shoulders squaring me to him. "I don't know exactly what happened, or why you needed to come. But you are _my niece_ , you are **_family_**. And I will _never_ abandon family."

"Charlie- I, thank you." I say, my voice sounding small, as tears collect at the corner of my eyes.

"You're welcome, Peyton." Charlie says, now looking fully embarrassed, but pleased nonetheless. "Now, come on. Upstairs with you."

"Okay, okay. I'm going!" I bat at Charlie half-heartedly. "Come on kiddos!"

Genesis and Elijah cheer, bounding up the stairs with the energy only four year olds could have, Charlie and I following with our things.

"So- I know you have work to do, you know, with you working with your dad and being on the board. So I got a desk for you and beefed up the internet. I hope it's alright. And you know, if you need anything or need to have something moved. Just let me know." Charlie says as we walk up.

"I'm sure it's perfect Charlie." I assure Charlie.

Entering the now converted loft, I look around, smiling at the clear care I can see my uncle put into the room.

"I love it Charlie. It's perfect." I say, turning to face Charlie and hugging him.

"Well, it- it was nothing." Charlie gruffs.

"No, it was everything." I counter, hugging firmer.

"You're welcome, Peyton." Charlie says, voice soft as he tightens his hug in return, then letting go.

"Gen, 'Lijah. What do you say to your Uncle Charlie?" I remind, turning to my twins, who are eagerly poking and exploring every nook and cranny of the loft.

"Thank you, Uncle Charlie!" They chime in unison, racing over to stand in front of him, adorable faces peering up at him.

Charlie looks a little captivated by my twin cuties, as most people do when they turn their full attention of their charisma and charm on them.

"You're very welcome." Charlie finally manages to say, smiling down at my twins.

I laugh lightly at my uncle.

"You get used to it." I tell him as he looks after them as they race off again, pulling at one of the bags, attempting to get to their toys.

"Uh-huh." Charlie says, still looking a little dazed.

I stifle another laugh at my uncle's expense.

"Well… I um. I hate to just meet you and then leave. You just got here, and you had a long flight and everything. You're probably exhausted. Plus, with the kids- But I- I should get back to work." Charlie hesitates. "If you need me to I could-"

"No don't Uncle Charlie- _really_. If you need to get back to work, _go_. I appreciate you taking the time off to meet me at the airport and help me move boxes in. I do. It was a _huge_ help. My car is already here, since dad sent it ahead. So as long as I have directions to the nearest grocery store I'll be fine. The kids will want snacks soon or something. I'll see you this evening. Right? And Bella, since she's at school." I cut my uncle off insistently.

"If you're sure." Charlie waivers.

"I'm sure, Charlie." I insist. "I'm just going to be unpacking."

"Alright." Charlie finally sighs. "But please, call me if you need anything."

"I promise."

"And Peyton?" Charlie says, turning again once just out of the doorway of the loft.

I turn back to look at my uncle with a questioning look.

"It was nothing. Always remember that. _You're family_."

"I love you too, Uncle Charlie."

 _ **Oh hey... What's this? Another Twilight fanfiction with Kings/OC? This is what happens when your plot bunnies run**_ _ **away while also multiply to something completely different... *throws hands up in frustration***_

 _ **In other news, I am still working on the first chapter to the sequel of We Three Kings... And what do you know... I got stuck. *slams head against a wall***_

 _ **The sequel will be called Before Eternity. For all of you that are eagerly waiting & holding pitch forks. I really want it to be amazing, which is why I'm obviously having issues. So hold the attacking me with pitch forks, please. *runs with computer***_

 ** _In the mean time, here's another fanfiction to appease you guys. *throws fanfiction at you*_**

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	2. Visitor

No One's POV

The house lights were off when Bella walked in, the only car in front of the house was Carlisle's Mercedes that she had spotted moments before with Jacob driving up, meaning Peyton and Charlie were both gone.

Bella's thoughts raced as she remembered words Jacob had told her, words about what had happened in the harbor.

Victoria's hair, blowing wild in the wind, the color of fire… She had been right there. Bella suddenly felt terror grip her and she tried to shove it back down.

There were better things to focus on right now, like the car in her driveway.

Lights flicked on as she finally found the switch to the hall.

"Alice, oh, Alice!" Bella cries, racing to Alice, nearly slamming into her.

"Bella?" Alice asks, her voice a mingling of relief and confusion.

Bella locks her arms around her, inhaling as much scent as possible, practically gasping and sobbing all at once.

Alice managed to pull Bella into the living room, Bella curling into her as much as one could curl into cool marble stone that is.

"I'm… sorry." Bella blubbers. "I'm just… so happy… to see you!"

"It's okay, Bella. Everything's okay."

"Yes." Bella continues to bawl.

"I'd forgotten how exuberant you all." Alice says, seeming slightly disapproving.

Bella finally looks up at Alice, noticing how Alice's neck was tight, her body straining away, lips pressed together and her eyes pitch black.

"Oh." Bella realizes. "Sorry."

"It's my own fault. It's been too long since I hunted. I shouldn't let myself get so thirsty. But I was in a hurry today." Alice explains. "Speaking of which, would you like to explain to me how you're alive?"

That question stops Bella, making her realize why Alice was here.

"You saw me fall."

"No." She disagrees, eyes narrowing. "I saw you _jump_."

"I told him this would happen, but he didn't believe me. 'Bella promised.'" Alice mimics Edward's voice perfectly. "Don't be looking for her future, either. We've done enough damage. But just because I'm not looking, doesn't mean I don't _see_. I wasn't keeping tabs on you, I swear, Bella. It's just that I'm already attuned to you… When I saw you jumping, I didn't think, I just got on a plane. I knew I would be too late, but I couldn't do _nothing_. And then I get here, thinking maybe I could help Charlie somehow, and you drive up."

"I saw you go into the water and I waited and waited for you to come up, but you didn't. What happened? And how could you do that to Charlie? Did you stop to think what this would do to him? And my brother? Do you have _any_ idea what Edward-"

"Alice, I wasn't committing suicide." Bella cuts Alice off before Alice can continue, the pain of Alice talking about Edward lashing at her and making her nearly sick.

"Are you saying you didn't jump off a cliff?" Alice asks, looking skeptical.

"No, but…" Bells grimaces. "It was for recreational purposes only."

"I'd seen some of Jacob's friends cliff diving." Bella insists. "It looked life… fun, and I was bored."

Alice's expression only hardens and she gives Bella another deadpan look.

"I didn't think about how the storm would affect the currents. Actually, I didn't think about the water much at all."

"So if you saw me go in, why didn't you see Jacob?" Bella asks, redirecting the conversation after realizing Alice clearly wasn't buying her story and not wanting Alice to analyze her too much more.

"It's true that I probably would have drowned if Jacob hadn't jumped in after me. Well, okay, there's no probably about it. But he did, and he pulled me out, and I guess he towed me back to shore, though I was kind of out for that part. It couldn't have been more than a minute that I was under before he grabbed me. How come you didn't see that?"

"Someone pulled you out?" Alice asks, clearly distracted.

"Yes. Jacob saved me."

"Don't be ridiculous." She muttered to herself, suddenly sniffing Bella.

"What are you doing?"

"Who was with you out there just now? It sounded like you were arguing."

"Jacob Black. He's… Sort of my best friend, I guess. At least, he was…"

"What?" Bella asks, as Alice looks preoccupied.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what it means."

"Well, I'm not dead, at least." Bella shrugs almost nonchalantly about her clearly idiotic decisions.

"He was a fool to think you could survive alone. I've never seen anyone so prone to life-threatening idiocy." Alice sighs.

"I survived."

"So, if the currents were too much for you, how did this Jacob manage?"

"Jacob is… strong." Bella hedges. "See, well, he's… Sort of a werewolf. The Quileutes turn into wolves when there are vampires around. They know Carlisle from a long time ago. Where you with Carlisle back then?"

"Well, I guess that explains the smell. But does it explain what I didn't see?" Alice mutters.

"The smell?" Bella asks dumbly.

"You smell awful. A werewolf? Are you sure about that?"

"Very sure. I guess you weren't with Carlisle the last time there were werewolves here in Forks?"

"No. I hadn't found him yet." Alice says, lost in a memory. "Your best friend is a werewolf? How long has this been?"

"Not long. He's only been a werewolf for a few weeks." Bella says sheepishly.

"A _young_ werewolf? Even worse! Edward was right – you're a magnet for danger. Weren't you supposed to be staying out of trouble?"

"There's nothing wrong with werewolves!" Bella tries to defend, stung by her critical tone.

"Until they lose their temper. Leave it to you, Bella. Anyone else would be better off when vampires left town. But you have to start hanging out with the first monsters you can find."

"No, Alice, the vampires didn't really leave – not all of them, anyway. That's the whole trouble. If it weren't for the werewolves, Victoria would have gotten me by now. Well, if it weren't for Jake and his friends, Laurent would have gotten me before she could, I guess, so-"

"Victoria? Laurent?" Alice hisses.

"Danger magnet, remember?" Bella reminds half-heartedly.

"Tell me everything – start at the beginning."


	3. Haunted

No One's POV

"Tell me everything – start at the beginning." Alice demands.

So Bella did, and Alice listened without interrupting, only occasionally shaking her head, the crease in her forehead deepening until it looked like it was carved into the marble of her skin permanently.

"Our leaving didn't do you any good at all, did it?" Alice finally speaks after Bella finishes.

"That was never the point, though, was it? It's not like you left for my benefit." Bella laughs a bit hysterically.

"Well… I guess I acted impulsively today. I probably shouldn't have intruded." Alice scowls slightly.

"Don't go, Alice." Bella pleads, feeling panic and hysteric well up inside her. "Please don't leave me."

"Alright. I'm not going anywhere tonight. Take a deep breath." Alice says, eyes widening slightly.

Bella tries, feeling almost like she was drowning again.

"You look like hell, Bella." Alice says after another moment, after Bella had calmed down.

"I drowned today." Bella tries to joke, but it falls flat.

"It goes deeper than that. You're a mess."

"Look, I'm going my best." Bella feebly defends.

"What do you mean?"

"It hasn't been easy. I'm working on it." Bella flinches, holding her chest.

"I told him." Alice mutters, shaking her head slightly.

"Alice. What did you think you were going to find? I mean, besides me dead? Did you expect to find me skipping around and whistling show tunes? You know me better than that." Bella says bitterly.

"I do. But I hoped." Alice sighs again. "So what do we do now? Things to do. Loose ends to tie."

"What things to do?" Bella asks carefully.

"I don't know for sure… I need to see Carlisle."

"Could you stay? Please? For just a little while. I've missed you so much." Bella's voice breaks hopelessly.

"If you think that's a good idea." Alice hesitates.

"I do. You can stay here – Charlie would love that."

"I have a house, Bella." Alice reminds. "Well, I need to go get a suitcase of clothes, at the very least."

"Alice, you're the best!" Bella says joyfully, throwing her arms around Alice again.

"And I think I'll need to hunt. Immediately." Alice adds, voice strained.

"Oops."

"Can you-"

Suddenly a door clicks open, Peyton walking in with a tired Genesis and Elijah nearly attached to her hip.

"Peyton?" Bella asks.

"Oh- hi Bella. I didn't see your truck?" Peyton says, stopping short at the stairs and looking at her younger cousin by four years.

"Yeah it- it's still at the reservation. I- I left it. Jacob is bringing it back later." Bella easily lies, not actually knowing if Jacob would bringing it back, since he had sped off with it earlier in his anger.

"Oh, okay. You- are you wet?" Peyton asks, looking over her cousin and noticing her damp hair.

"Yeah I went- swimming. Cliff diving. For fun." Bella explains awkwardly.

"In this weather?" Peyton says, lifting a brow.

"I know. It was- a bad decision. Jacob was there though. He saved me." Bella explains again.

"Right. Well, that's good." Peyton says, decidedly not to comment further on her cousin's bad or moronic life decisions.

Peyton had a few of those herself, and if Bella wanted to make a few of those, or possible a _million_ , those were her choices, but Peyton was certainly not going to encourage them.

"Bella?" Alice asks, standing up behind Bella.

"Oh, right, sorry, umm, Peyton. This is Alice Cullen, a friend. She's just here for a visit from out of town." Bella introduces politely, realizing that the charade needed to be kept.

"Hello Peyton. It's nice to meet you." Alice smiles, offering her hand.

Peyton gaze suddenly shifts to Alice, catching a glint of Alice's black irises, her mind suddenly freezing before going into a sprint.

Every alarm blared in Peyton's mind and memories that Peyton long thought she had laid behind her rattled in their well-kept places.

 _Vampire_.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alice." Peyton offers back, keeping her voice pleasant, her hand sliding into Alice's as if nothing was amiss.

The slightly cooler touch was all the confirmation Peyton needed to confirm what she already knew.

"I- Genesis and Elijah are tired. They need to be put down for their nap. You'll have to excuse me." Peyton excuses herself gracefully. "Enjoy your visit."

Peyton carefully maneuvers her now more than exhausted children upstairs, tucking them into their respective beds before sitting down on her own, feeling the terror of a memory creep on her.

A million thoughts and questions raced through her mind. Most prominently how her cousin managed to get herself entangled with vampires.

 _Cullen_. Hadn't Charlie told her Bella dated an Edward Cullen? Bella was a mess because of it. Peyton had seen the evidence of that, and she had been her but a few days.

That wasn't important right now, however.

Charlie had told her Bella had dated an Edward Cullen. And Alice clearly had the same last name, so it wouldn't be far-fetched to assume Edward was a vampire as well, which would mean they were in the same coven.

Peyton felt like she was drowning all over again in the sea of memories of her past.

" ** _No_**." Peyton tells herself, shaking her head firmly. She would not allow herself to drown, to become what she was, to be haunted. "You are _not_ that person again, Pey. You are _stronger_. You are a fighter."

Peyton looks at her sleeping twins, and she knew that it was true. She would do anything to protect them, just as she had then.

Closing her eyes, Peyton draws in a deep breathe steeling her memories, locking them away, before opening her eyes again, feeling firm determination lock in her soul, hands out stretched in front of her, a gold spark flickering.

" _Never again_."


	4. Conflict & Visions

No One's POV

Remaining upstairs as her twins napped, Peyton worked quietly on her laptop at her desk, looking over some documents her father had sent her and checking emails.

Finally after about an hour, the twins awoke, all too cheerfully clamoring for her attention and snacks.

"Alright, alright. Why don't you let mommy finish up what she is doing and then we'll get a snack, okay?" Peyton says, turning to look her kids.

"Alright mommy!" Her twins chime, clamoring back onto their beds with their toys.

Peyton smiles wistfully, turning back to her computer to finish typing up a document and an email, looking it over again twice before saving one and sending the other.

"Gen, 'Lijah. I'm done." Peyton calls, holding out her hand for both of them.

"Yay!"

Peyton smiles again as they race to grab her hand, pulling her out of their room and down the stairs.

Thundering down the stairs, Peyton immediately heads to the kitchen with her twins, the kids settling themselves at the dining room table looking expectant.

"Not a big snack okay? You'll ruin your dinner." Peyton says, grabbing their favorite cups from the cupboard and automatically heading for the already designated snack cupboard.

"Okay momma." They say compliantly.

Peyton couldn't help but be thankful her kids were generally "easy" children to raise. It had helped that for the better part she had her parents to help her.

"Here Gen, 'Lijah." Peyton offers, setting down their snack.

"Thank you, momma."

"You're welcome." Peyton says, snagging a carrot from the bag to munch on herself.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Peyton shoots a glance at her kids before moving to get it.

"Yes?" Peyton answers.

"I- Umm. Is Bella here?" A boy asks, looking around her before looking back at a car.

"And this is?" Peyton asks, eyebrow raising slightly.

"Jacob Black. I'm her friend." The boy answers, as if that should answer everything.

"Right. Okay. Well, yes." Peyton answers, immediately disliking his tone and set of his shoulders. "Bella, your friend is here."

Bella walks towards the front, looking past Peyton's shoulder.

"Jacob?" Bella asks.

"I brought your truck." Jacob says. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

" _Of course_ you can, Jacob. Come on in."

Peyton moves going back to her kids and allowing Bella time with her friends, at least Jacob wasn't a vampires she thinks.

"Slumber party?" Peyton hears Jacob say to Bella in a sarcastic tone before Bella shushes him.

Peyton's mind flares something like suspicion, but she pushes it away. She had enough problems at this point with the vampire. She didn't want any more.

"Keep it down Jacob!" Bella hisses. "My cousin is here. Besides, what's it to you?"

"Where's your 'friend'?"

"She had some errands to run. Look, Jacob, what do you want?" Bella snaps.

"Hey. What's your problem?" Bella asks.

"I don't like having to be here."

"Then I'm sorry you had to come. Why don't you tell me what you need so you can leave?" Bella snaps again.

"I just have to ask you a couple of questions. It shouldn't take long. We have to get back for the funeral." Jacob says.

"Okay. Get it over with then." Bella glares, feeling hurt that Jacob was acting like this.

"One of the Cullens is staying here with you."

"Yes. Alice Cullen."

"How long is she here for?" Jacob asks.

"As long as she wants to be. It's an open invitation." Bella says belligerent.

"Do you think you could… Please explain to her about the other one – Victoria?" Jacob says.

"I told her about that." Bella suddenly pales, feeling terror creep on her.

"You should know that we can only watch our own lands with a Cullen here. You'll only be safe in La Push. I can't protect you here anymore." Jacob informs, feeling horrible.

"Okay." Bella says in a small voice. "Is that all?"

"Just one more thing."

"Yes?" Bella asks.

"Are the rest of them coming back now?" Jacob asks.

"Well?" Jacob prompts when Bella didn't speak.

"No. They aren't coming back."

"Okay. That's all." Jacob says.

"Well, run along now. Go tell Sam that the scary monsters aren't coming to get you." Bella snaps again, now feeling annoyed.

"Okay." Jacob remains calm as he had the entire conversation.

Bella felt helpless, completely lost again, everything was a disaster.

"Bella?" Jacob asks. "Did it again, didn't I?"

"Did what?" Bella asks weakly, voice cracking in helplessness.

"Broke my promise. Sorry."

"S'okay. I started it this time."

"I know how you felt about them. It shouldn't have surprised me like that." Jacob shrugs.

Bella felt like she should be defending them, defending Alice, she could see the judgement and the revulsion in his eyes, but she stopped short.

"Sorry." Bella repeated again weakly.

"Let's not worry about it, okay? She's just visiting, right? She'll leave, and things will go back to normal." Jacob offers.

"Can't I be friends with you both at the same time?" Bella asks, voice feebly attempting to argue.

"No, I don't think you can."

"But you'll wait, right?" Bella pleads. "You'll still be my friend, even though I love Alice, too?"

"Yeah, I'll always be your friend. No matter what you love."

"Promise?" Bella asks, now holding onto Jacob tightly as if he would disappear in a poof of dust.

"Promise."

"I'll miss you. Every minute. I hope she leaves soon." Jacob whispers after a moment.

"It really doesn't have to be that way, Jake." Bella whimpers, her tone slightly whiny.

"Yes, it really does, Bella. You… love her. So I'd better not get anywhere near her. I'm not sure that I'm even-tempered enough to handle that. Sam would be mad if I broke the treaty, and you probably wouldn't like it too much if I killed your friend." Jacob says. "There's no point in avoiding the truth. That's the way things are, Bells."

"I do _not_ like the way things are." Bella pouts, looking up at Jacob with doe eyes.

"Bella." Jacob says, looking like he was going to kiss her.

Suddenly a shrill ring of the phone made them jump.

"Swan residence." Jacob answers. "He's not here."

"He's at the funeral."

"Filthy bloodsucker." Jacob mutters again after hanging up the phone.

"Who did you just hand up on?" Bella gasps. "In _my_ house, and on _my_ phone?"

"Easy! He hung up on me!" Jacob defends, feeling like he was getting whip lash from Bella's bi-polar emotions.

"He? Who was it!?" Bella all but screeches at him.

" _Dr_. Carlisle Cullen." Jacob growls.

"Why didn't you let me talk to him!?" Bella cries loudly, pushing Jacob away.

"He didn't ask for you. He asked where Charlie was and I told him. I don't think I broke any rules of etiquette." Jacob says coldly.

"You _listen_ to me, Jacob Black-"

"What is going on in here?" Peyton interrupts, coming in from the kitchen and hearing the increased volume of conversation.

"Bye, Bells." Jacob suddenly says, spinning around the moving towards the door, nearly colliding into Peyton.

"Bella." Alice suddenly says, appearing in the doorway of the front.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella cries.

"Edward."

Bella suddenly felt like the world was spinning, and she paled even faster, her breathing almost hyperventilating.

"What did you do to her?" Jacob demanded.

"Bella? Bella, snap out of it. We have to hurry." Alice tries to calm.

"Stay back." Jacob warned.

"Calm down, Jacob Black. You don't want to do that so close to her." Alice ordered.

"I don't think I'll have any problem keeping my focus." He retorts.

"Alice? What happened?" Bella finally found her focus, but her voice was weak.

"I don't know. What is he thinking!?" Alice wails.

"Rose, I need to talk to Carlisle _now_. Fine, as soon as he's back. No, I'll be on a plane. Look, have you heard anything from Edward?" Alice demands, words fast.

"Why? Why would you do that, Rosalie?" Alice gasps. "Well, you're wrong on both counts, though, Rosalie, so that would be a problem, don't you think? Yes, that's right. She's absolutely fine – I was wrong… It's a long story… But you're wrong about that part, too, that's why I'm calling… Yes, that's exactly what I saw. It's a bit late for that, Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it."

"Alice." Bella blurts out. "Alice, Carlisle is back, though. He called just before…"

"How long ago?"

"Half a minute before you showed up."

"What did he say?" Alice asks.

"I didn't talk to him."

"He asked for Charlie, and I told him Charlie wasn't here." Jacob says resentfully.

"Is that everything?" Alice demands.

"Then he hung up on me."

"You told him Charlie was at the funeral."

"What were his exact words?" Alice asks.

"He said, 'He's not here,' and when Carlisle asked where Charlie was, Jacob said, 'At the funeral'." Bella offers.

"Tell me." Bella urges.

"That wasn't Carlisle on the phone." Alice moans.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Jacob snarls.

"It was Edward. He thinks you're dead." Alice says.

"Rosalie told him I killed myself, didn't she." Bella says.

"Yes." Alice admits. "In her defense, she believed it. They rely on my sight far too much for something that works so imperfectly. But for her to track him down to tell him this! She didn't realize… Or care?"

"And when Edward called here, he thought Jacob meant my funeral." Bella finally puts things together.

"You're not upset." Alice says.

"Well, it's really rotten timing, but it will all get straightened out. Then next time he calls, someone will tell him… what… really." Bella trails off as she realized Alice was panicked.

"Bella, Edward won't call again."

"I. Don't. Understand."

"He's going to Italy." Alice says quietly.

"NO!" Bella suddenly shrieks, feeling hysterical. "No! No, no, no! HE CAN'T! He can't do that!"

"He made up his mind as soon as your friend confirmed that it was too late to save you." Alice says.

"But he… he _left!_ He didn't want me anymore! What difference does it make now? He knew I would die sometime!"

"I don't think he ever planned to outlive you by long." Alice says quietly.

"How _dare_ he!" Bella continues to scream now on her feet.

"Oh, get out of the way Jacob." Bella screams louder.

"What do we do? Can't we call him? Can Carlisle?" Bella begs.

"That was the first thing I tried. He left his phone in a trash can in Rio – someone answered it." Alice answers.

"You said before we had to hurry. Hurry how? Let's do it, whatever it is!" Bella urges.

"Bella, I- I don't think I can ask you to..." She trails off.

"Ask me!" Bella demands.

"We may already be too late. I saw him going to the Volturi… And- and asking to die. It all depends on what they choose. I can't see that till they make a decision. But if they say no, and they might – Aro is fond of Carlisle, and wouldn't want to offend him – Edward has a backup plan. They're very protective of their city. If Edward does something to upset the peace, he thinks they'll act to stop him. And he's right. They will." Alice informs.

"So if they agree to grant his favor, we're too late. If they say no, and he comes up with a plan to offend them quickly enough, we're too late. If he gives into his more theatrical tendencies… We might have time." Alice continues.

"Let's go!" Bella rushes.

"Listen, Bella!" Whether we are in time or not, we will be in the heart of the Volturi city. I will be considered his accomplice if he is successful. You will be a human who not only knows too much, but also smells too good. There's a very good chance that they will eliminate us all- though in your case it won't be punishment so as much dinnertime." Alice warns.

"This is what's keeping us here?" Bella dismisses. "I'll go alone if you're afraid."

"I'm only afraid of getting you killed."

"I almost get myself killed on a daily basis! Tell me what I need to do!" Bella scoffs.

"You write a note to Charlie. I'll call the airlines."

"Charlie." Bella gasps, as if just remembering her father.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to Charlie. Screw the treaty." Jacob growls.

"Hurry, Bella."

"Bella, what's going on?" Peyton interrupts again, having heard the screaming and watching as Bella races into the kitchen from the living room, frantically searching for something.

"Oh! Umm… Peyton. I- I'm I have to- to leave. With Alice. Right now…" Bella stumbles, looking at her older cousin. "Can you- you tell Charlie?"

"You're leaving? To go- go where?" Peyton asks, evaluating her younger cousin and her near hysterical and frantic look.

"Umm… Italy?" Bella says, looking sheepish.

" _Italy_." Peyton deadpans.

"Yes. I- Edward, Alice's brother is- I need to. _Please_ , Peyton. I just- I _need_ to go. I can't explain right now."

Suddenly Alice is in the kitchen.

"It's Peyton right?" Alice says smoothly.

"Yes." Peyton says, turning her eyes to Alice.

Immediately Peyton notices the change in Alice's eyes, Alice having come back from hunting and grabbing her change of clothes as she had suggested earlier to Bella, while Peyton had put her twins down for a nap.

Gold eyes. That was a drastic difference from the red that haunted her memories. She pushed the thought aside for now however.

"I could see where you'd be concerned. But I promise-" Alice stops, a vision suddenly slamming into her.

This women standing alongside the Kings. This woman was the Kings' _mate_.

"Alice?" Bella says worriedly, looking at her friend, finally finding a pad of paper to scribble a note to her father.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing." Alice says. "As I was saying. I understand if you are worried. If you'd like, why don't you come with us?"

" _Alice?_ " Bella hisses lightly, elbowing Alice and giving Alice a suddenly bewildered look.

"I can't. I have kids and responsibilities." Peyton nearly deadpans.

"Perhaps a babysitter?" Alice suggests lightly, attempting to calculate things rapidly in her mind.

This could be all the sway they needed to turn the tide in their favor, to save her brother, to save Bella as well. Bring the Kings' mate to them and everything could be pardoned.

"A _babysitter?_ I just moved here. Just _exactly_ who would I _trust_ with my four year old twins?" Peyton barks out questioningly, narrowing her gaze slightly at the pixie, as if she's got to be out of her mind, or playing some elaborate joke that Peyton must be missing. "Listen, have you ever had kids?"

Alice opens her mouth to say something.

"That was rhetorical. No? _I didn't think so._ So I suggest you don't speak. I wouldn't trust my kids with you or anyone else. And if you think I would trust them with anyone _except_ my Uncle. Now, unless you want me to pick up my cell phone and dial him right now. I would shut up." Peyton snaps, leveling Alice with a look.

" _Hey!_ " Bella attempts to intervene.

"Don't even try." Peyton growls. "You're running off to Italy to chase a man who _left_ you."

"You don't know anything about Edward!" Bella cries, feeling the sudden pain lash out at her, the suffocating wound in her chest opening up again.

"I know enough." Peyton levels out calmly.

Bella suddenly feels irrationally angry. Who was her cousin to come into her household to suddenly tell her what she knew and how to live her life? What did she know other than the comforts of her rich, elite lifestyle in New York? She knew nothing about hardship. Nothing about heartbreak.

"You don't know _anything!_ " Bella screams, one hand curling around her stomach and the other raising as if to lash out or do something.

"Hit me Bella and I _assure_ you, **_I hit back_**." Peyton warns, catching her cousin's wrist, her blue eyes cold.

Bella stares at Peyton for a second before dropping her hand, winding it around her stomach with her other one, feeling wounded that her cousin would say that.

"I'm not going to _coddle_ you like a _child_ , Bella. You do not get to lash out at people because they were making a point _you_ _don't like_. That is not how the world works. The world is unfair. I would suggest you learn that." Peyton suggests.

"If you want to run off to Italy, that's _your_ choice and _your_ consequences. Do so if you want. I'm not your mother." Peyton offers and with one last look turns back to finish cleaning up the snacks her kids had left before moving back upstairs after them.

 _ **So apparently I am incapable of making Bella "mature" guys... I tried. It didn't work.**_

 _ **I find her decisions & the way she interacts with people for the most part, completely immature & shallow. The ways she uses Jacob & desperately clings to Edward and the Cullens overall pretty pathetic. It makes me simultaneously want to slam my head against the wall & throw up.**_

 _ **After re-reading a good portion of the books it comes out in her thoughts & her actions. I just... So many things I could say.**_

 _ **At this point Bella won't be playing the "bad guy", as in she's not going to be trying to kill Peyton or anything like that. But I personally believe you take any of her lime light away that she's used to getting & it will warp her personality, as much as she claims she doesn't like attention & plays the awkward bambi. She's used to all the attention in the books.**_

 _ **If she plays two guys because "needs" them & she's shallow enough in that aspect. Then she's shallow enough in other areas too. Put another person in her "space" or life it will alter a person & turn their character/personality, usually not for the better.**_

 _ **We will see where my muse takes me anyways...**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	5. Volterra

No One's POV

The castle in Volterra was stunning, the gothic style brick, marble and arches a sight to behold by any human or vampire. While many would assume it to be dark and foreboding, it was well lit, something Bella admittedly wished she could appreciate as she marched down the halls with trepidation, wedged between Alice and Edward, the Volturi Guard members, Jane and Felix escorting them.

On their journey to Volterra to rescue Edward, Alice had further filled Bella in on the rulers of the vampire world and the other rules vampires abide by.

For once, Bella wished she didn't know, wished that she wasn't aware of the world she had always envied and desperately wanted to be fully a part of, wished desperately that she was back home in Forks, Washington. In some cases ignorance was bliss. This was one of those cases, despite the fact she was once more in Edward's cold embrace.

Alice had also further explained to Bella her second vision, the vision of Peyton standing among the Volturi, worse standing alongside the Kings. Bella had been _horrified_ , **terrified** for her cousin. Bella could not let that happen. **_Not ever_**. They were monsters.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" Aro cried in evident delight as the group pushes through to what is obviously some sort of throne room.

"Yes, Master." Jane smiled, her expression almost looking angelic and child-like. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished."

"Ah, Jane. You are such a comfort to me." Aro smiled again, before turning to see Alice and Bella.

"And Alice and Bella, too!" Aro rejoices, clapping his hands together. "This _is_ a happy surprise! Wonderful!"

Aro then turns to Felix with a glance.

"Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I am sure they wouldn't want to miss this." Aro commands.

"Yes, Master." Felix nods, before disappearing in a flash.

"You see, Edward? What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you want you wanted yesterday?" Aro asks, almost scolding.

"Yes, Aro, I am." Edward agrees, tightening his hold on Bella.

"I love a happy ending." Aro sighs in an almost fake, insincere way. "They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice? Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."

"Oh, I'm far from infallible." Alice flashes a smile, seemingly at ease, but Bella notes the clenching of a fist. "As you can see today, I cause problem as often as I cure them."

"You're too modest." Aro chided. "I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!"

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend to get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." Aro said, almost envious.

"And also exponential more powerful." Edward adds. "Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had."

"But to be able to hear from a distance…" Aro trails off. "That would be so _convenient_."

Suddenly the doors of the room open once more, Felix and two others entering.

Bella recalls the painting in Carlisle's study, the painting was now complete. These were the leaders of the Volturi, the unspoken kings of the vampires, that ruled with an iron fist.

Suddenly, she was irrationally angry, couldn't they just let them _go?_ They hadn't done anything _wrong!_ Edward hadn't exposed himself, she had _stopped_ him. Why were they here?

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro exclaims. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Let us have the story." Aro announces, reaching his hand for Marcus. "Thank you, Marcus. That is quite interesting."

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing." Aro says, shaking his head as Marcus and Caius turn to walk to their thrones to sit, their personal guard following.

"Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the intensity of ours." Edward explains to Alice and Bella quickly.

"So convenient." Aro repeats. "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you."

"It's just so difficult to understand, even now." Aro muses, looking at Edward and Bella. "How can you stand so close to her like that?"

"It's not without effort." Edward answers calmly.

"But still – _la tua cantante!_ What a waste!"

"I look at it more as a price." Edward answers dryly.

"A very high price."

"Opportunity cost." Edward shoots back.

"If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you…"

"Waste it." Edward snarks.

"Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him – only he was not so angry."

"Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well."

"I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self-control of all things, but you put him to shame." Aro compliments.

"Hardly." Edward says somewhat impatiently.

"I am gratified by his success." Aro muses. "Your memories of him are quite a gift for me, thought they astonish me exceedingly. I am surprised how it… _pleases_ me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected that he would waste, weaken with time. I scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his peculiar vision. Yet, somehow I'm happy to be wrong."

"But _your_ restraint!" Aro continues. "I did not know such strength was possible. To inure yourself against such a siren call, not just once but again and again – if I had not felt it myself, I would not have believed."

"Just remembering how she appeals to you…" Aro laughs child-like. "It makes me thirsty."

At that, Edward tenses.

"Don't be disturbed. I mean her no harm. But I am _so_ curious, about one thing in particular." Aro turns, looking at Bella. "May I?"

"Ask _her_." Edward says flatly.

"Of course, how rude of me!" Aro exclaims. "Bella, I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent – so very interested that such thing should occur. And I was wondering, since out talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try – to see if you are an exception for _me_ , as well?"

Bella looked up at Edward in terror, realizing that despite the politeness of Aro that she probably didn't have a choice.

Hand trembling, Bella raises her hand.

"So very interesting." Aro says, releasing Bella's hand.

"A first." Aro muses. "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents… Jane, dear?"

"No!" Edward snarls, Alice grabbing his arm in a restraining hand.

"Yes, Master?" Jane smiles happily.

"I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to _you_."

Jane suddenly turned towards Bella with a happy almost child-like, innocent smile.

"Don't!" Alice cries as Edward launches himself at Jane.

Before anyone could react Edward was on the ground, writhing in agony.

"Stop!" Bella shrieks, her voice echoing loudly in the throne room.

"Jane." Aro recalls in a tranquil voice.

Jane immediately stops, looking to Aro.

Aro nods towards Bella, as Jane's gaze once more looks to Bella.

"He's fine." Alice's voice assures, though her tone is tight.

Suddenly Aro's laugh breaks through the silence. "This is wonderful!"

"Don't be put out, dear one." Aro comforts as Jane hisses. "She confounds us all."

Jane only hisses again, curling her lip in disgust as she continues to glare at Bella.

"You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once – just out of curiosity." Aro says. "So what do we do with you now?"

"Aro. The law claims them." Caius hisses.

"How so?" Edward demands, holding Bella close.

"She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets." Caius growls.

"There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well." Edward reminds.

"Yes. But when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not." Caius scoffs.

"I wouldn't-" Bella tries to speak, but goes quiet under Caius' glare.

"Nor do you intend to make her one of us. Therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only _her_ life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish." Caius explains.

Edward bares his teeth.

"That's what I thought." Caius almost smirks.

"Unless." Aro interrupts, looking unhappy. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?"

"And if I do?" Edward challenges.

"Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle." Aro explains. "But I'm afraid you would have to mean it."

"Mean it. Please." Bella begs.

Edward and Alice look at each other, clearly having a silent conversation with each other to which, Edward snaps his teeth together harshly, Alice only glaring in return.

"I have seen it." Alice finally says, stepping forward. "There are multiple futures. But this one is almost certain. And there is more…"

" _Alice!_ " Bella hisses, feeling panic and grabs for Alice, but Edward only holds her back. "No! Alice, what are you-"

Aro all too eagerly grabs Alice's offered hand, his eyes bright with excitement as foreign thoughts and memories flood through his consciousness.

Suddenly, his expression darkens, the smile on his face crumbling like charcoal to ash.

"You would _dare_ to _keep_ this from your Kings? Keep the revelations of our _true mate_ from us!? Keep **_her_** from us!?" Aro hisses, his grip suddenly turning painful, almost cracking Alice's perfect marble skin.

At the revelation it sparked a murmured whispering rumble through the Guard.

Alice flinches under Aro's dark, now unforgiving gaze.

"We- we can bring her to you." Alice tries, her voice tremoring slightly.

"You _tried_ and you **_failed_**." Aro growls, his voice which up till now was perfectly under control seemingly slipping as his grip strengthens even more as he tosses Alice away from him.

"We meant no disrespect, Aro. Bella simply cares for her cousin, Alice and Bella simply-" Edward tries to smooth over.

"I find that simply _farce_. Do not _lie_ to my face." Aro hisses, red eyes nearly black as he grinds his teeth and snarls. "Alice's memories _do not lie_."

Edward wisely shuts up.

"Lay a hand on her again, my dear. And Jane's power will not matter. _Am I clear?_ " Aro growls.

From behind Aro, a rumble forms in Caius' chest, Caius leaning forward in his throne as if poised to spring.

Bella flinches harshly and huddles into Edward's form further, nodding fearfully.

"Wonderful!" Aro claps.

"We can bring her to you. Bella could convince her to come. Or Carlisle-" Edward tries to negotiate, fearing that the sudden turn of things was making their escape less than assured.

Caius' loud hiss cuts Edward off.

"Lay a hand on my _mate_ , **_Cullen_**. And I will dismember you _limb by limb_ while I _force_ Isabella to watch. And you claim us to be monsters? For us to have no morality." Caius growls, his eyes narrowed with no disguised hatred or disgust. "Your presence _offends_ me. Your diplomacy is _delusion_. By seeking your assured escape by offering us our mate as one would offer _dinner_ on a _silver platter_ , you only secure your own demise."

"You would do well to remember the laws regarding true mates, Edward Cullen. _All of them_. And, you will _not_ interfere in our affairs with ours, Cullens. You will not like the consequences." Marcus speaks for the first time, his voice grave and unyielding. "Aro, the other visions. What do they say regarding Isabella's transformation into immortality?"

"Ah, yes, it is quite determined. Certainly there's no problem with that." Aro says, seemingly still distracted by the thought of his true mate.

"Then are we free to go?" Edward asks. "We have broken no laws."

"Out of kindness to Carlisle, and because by technicality, you broke no laws. And of course, Bella's certainty to immortality. But Caius is correct, your offense to us _will_ be remembered, dear Edward and Alice. Tread wisely." Aro warns, his gaze level.

"And we will visit you as well." Caius says with dark promise, clearly unhappy with Aro's decision but did not dispute it. "To be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would not delay too long. We do _not_ offer second chances."


	6. Powerless

No One's POV

The Kings had now retired to one of the parlors, a fire crackling in the hearths pleasantly as they sat comfortably in large chairs, sated after their meal earlier.

"Aro, we must talk about earlier." Caius says impatiently.

"Our mate?" Aro infers.

"No, our other one. What do you think?" Caius snaps.

Aro rolls his eyes at Caius' irritated attitude, while Marcus lightly sighs, shifting in his chair at his two soul brother's normal squabbles and hot headed nature.

"Perhaps we should discuss her protection as our first priority?" Marcus suggests lightly.

At that suggestion, both Caius and Aro immediately stop arguing to turn back to Marcus, their attention focused once more.

"I do not trust the _Cullens_ , despite your _friendship_ with Carlisle." Caius sneers out the name Cullen as if he had smelled something distasteful.

"Unfortunately, as much as I do value my friendship with Carlisle… What Edward and Alice proved today, I- I am forced to admit, I may agree. The others do not feel the same towards us. Carlisle may only be able to control his coven so much." Aro admits, hands folding in his lap. "Furthermore, Bella. I find it distasteful how she treated our mate, when she did not agree with her opinion. Like a child throwing a tantrum. Our mate however- she is much fiercer."

"Then we should send the Guard." Marcus waves off, as if it is obvious.

"I will not have just any of our Guard watching _our_ **mate** , our future _Queen_. Especially with those _insolent_ **Cullen** _brats_. We will send the Elite Guard." Caius firmly sets down.

"Of course, Caius, brother. Why would you think we would send anyone else?" Aro appeases, snapping his fingers for a guard to call Demetri. "I shall also be calling Carlisle later to discuss a few matters regarding his children's _behavior_."

"Masters? You called?" Demetri asks but a moment later.

"Yes. You are to take Jane, Alec, and Felix to Forks, Washington. Your duty is to watch and guard over your future Queen and her two children. Her name is Peyton and she is Isabella Swan's cousin." Aro informs. "Any and all information you find out regarding her, you are to report back to us immediately. Her safety of course, need I remind you is utmost importance. Do not fail."

"Yes, my Kings." Demetri bows, and with a quick dismissal is once more gone to gather the selected members of the Guard.

"Children?" Marcus asks, turning his gaze towards his brother.

"Unfortunate that the little Cullen seer was attempting to use our mate against us as a _bargaining_ chip, her memories did serve some purpose, however…" Aro muses absent mindedly, hissing out the word bargaining, however, the word offending him as it should that the two Cullens would attempt such a thing.

"Yes, our mate has children… Twins, four years of age." Aro informs, turning over the information in his mind, curious and protective all at once.

Caius snarls slightly, his inner beast rattling at the thought of his mate with another, previous or current, or perhaps just the thought of another already having a claim on **_his_** mate, which would then bar him from her.

"Calm, Caius. We do not know the whole story." Marcus calms his brother.

"Certainly. While I do not like the idea, the thought of another having claim to our mate, we do not know the story. We should not make a judgement. She is our mate." Aro says, but the subtle curl of his fingers and grind of his teeth show his own distaste at the thought.

Silence falls between the brothers as they are lost in thought, pleased at the thought of finally finding their mate after over 3,000 years, but a yearning and sort of despondent desperation falling at knowing they had not actually met her, nor did they know how to begin to introduce or slip themselves into her life.

They were thousands of miles away from her. Bound to Volterra, Kings of a world she was blissfully unaware of, one they wanted to keep her unaware of as much or as long as possible.

For the first time in their lives they despised the power they held and they role they had placed themselves in. For the first time they felt completely powerless.

 ** _Look at this! Two updates for you guys. Aren't you lucky?_**

 ** _Mostly because this chapter is short... This won't be the norm for this story, not like We Three Kings._**

 ** _Also, I just wanted to say, as far as Bella's character... At least for the beginning chapters of this story, a lot of her is mostly-canon, because it's taken directly from the book. I took a good part of some of my chapters from the book (ch. 2 & 4-5 to this point)... I, of course weaved my own stuff into it, since OC's always change things._**

 ** _But really, a lot of Bella in the beginning, is Bella from the book, not be writing her character as my interpretation of her. Though I make no attempt to hide my dislike/hatred for her in every aspect. Lols._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. I did allude to Peyton's age in a previous chapter, saying she was four years older than Bella. Bella is 18 in New Moon. Making Peyton 22._**


	7. Return to Forks

No One's POV

The return to Forks, Washington was filled with turmoil for Bella and the two Cullen siblings.

Of course the reception at the Sea-Tac airport was no surprise.

Bella saw Jasper first, but Alice quickly went to his side, monopolizing him, not that Bella really expected him to greet her anyways. They did not embrace like normal couples, only stared into each other's eyes.

Still, Bella felt the need to look away, as if it was some intense private moment she was intruding on.

Carlisle and Esme were next, waiting in the far corner.

"Thank you so much." She told Bella.

"You will never put me through that again." She nearly growled to her son, throwing her arms around Edward.

"Sorry, mom." Edward grinned, looking sincerely repentant.

"Thank you, Bella." Carlisle said. "We owe you."

"Hardly." Bella mumbled, feeling the stress and terror catch up to her.

"She's dead on her feet." Esme scolded Edward. "Let's get her home."

Stumbling through the airport, half asleep to reach the cars, Emmett and Rosalie were leaning against the black sedan under the dim lights of the parking garage.

"Don't. She feels awful." Esme whispers, rousing Bella from her half asleep state.

"She should." Edward all but growls.

"It's not her fault." Bella weakly says, now clinging to Edward, besides they had bigger things to worry about.

"Let her make amends." Esme pleads. "We'll ride with Alice and Jasper."

"Please, Edward." Bella pleads, not seriously wanting to be with Rosalie, thought Emmett was fine. But not wanting to cause a further rift. Besides, if she wanted to deal with the Volturi, the Cullen family needed to be united.

"Edward." Rosalie begins.

"I know." Edward cuts off.

"Bella?" Rosalie asks softly.

"Yes, Rosalie?" Bella says.

"I'm so very sorry, Bella. I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me." Rosalie says, the words stiff, clearly out of her embarrassment.

"Of course, Rosalie." Bella grasps, wanting to have Rosalie hate her any less. "It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course I forgive you."

"It doesn't count until she's conscious, Rose." Emmett laughs lightly.

"I'm conscious." Bella protest, but obviously loses the fight as her eyes begin to droop slightly.

"Let her sleep." Edward insists, his voice slightly less hostile.

The fight is lost as the hum of the car lulls Bella to sleep and the coolness of Edward's body is the last thing Bella feels.

"Bella!" Charlie's voice shouts, breaking through Bella's consciousness.

"Charlie." Bella mumbles, attempting to wake up more thoroughly.

"Shh. It's okay, you're home and safe. Just sleep." Edward sooths.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here!" Charlie bellows at Edward.

"Stop it dad." Bella groans.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie demands.

"She's just very tired, Charlie. Please let her rest." Edward tries to assure.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Charlie yells. "Give her to me. Get your hands off her!"

"Cut it out, dad!" Bella demands childishly, as if still not completely grasping the gravity of her mistake and consequence of her actions. "Be mad at _me_."

"You bet I will be." Charlie promises. "Get inside."

"Kay. Let me down." Bella says with a sigh.

Bella couldn't walk, nor see which way was up.

"Just let me get her upstairs. Then I'll leave." Edward pleads.

"No." Bella panics, clinging onto Edward needily.

"I won't be far." Edward promises to Bella too low for Charlie to hear, carefully bringing Bella up to her room, Bella finally succumbing to sleep once more.

When Bella awoke, it was a sudden awareness, a sharp impatience and fear that startled her and she nearly bolted upright were it not for Edwards arm curled around her.

"Did I frighten you?" Edward's voice was low and anxious.

"Oh, _crap_." Bella cries.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward worries.

"I'm dead, right?" Bella moans. "I _did_ drown. Crap, crap, crap! This is gonna kill Charlie."

"You're not dead." Edward says flatly, frowning.

"Then why am I not waking up?" Bella challenges, raising an eyebrow.

"You _are_ awake, Bella."

"Sure, sure. That's what you want me to think. And then it will be worse when I do wake up. _If_ I wake up, which I won't, because I'm dead. This is awful. Poor Charlie. And Renee and Jake…" Bella trails off.

"I can see where you might confuse me with a nightmare." Edward says, smiling grimly. "But I can't imagine what you could have done to wind up in hell. Did you commit many murders while I was away?"

"Obviously not. If I was in hell, you won't be with me."

"Did all of that really happen, then?" Bella finally asks, her mind clear, the memories of Volterra and the Volturi slamming back into her mind.

"That depends." Edward says, his voice almost sarcastic but really just tense. "If you're referring to us nearly being massacred in Italy, then, yes."

"How strange." Bella muses. "I really went to Italy. Did you know I'd never been farther east than Albuquerque?"

"Maybe you should go back to sleep. You're not coherent." Edward rolls his eyes.

"I'm not tired anymore. What time is it? How long have I been sleeping?" Bella denies, shaking her head.

"It's just after one in the morning. So, about fourteen hours." Edward informs.

"Charlie?" Bella asks, trying to stall the inevitable.

"Sleeping. You should probably know that I'm breaking the rules right now. Well, not technically, since he said I was never to walk through his door again, and I came in the window... But, still, the intent was clear." Edward explains.

"Charlie banned you from the house?" Bella asks, disbelief melting into fury. She was 18, he couldn't do that to her!

"Did you expect anything else?"

"So..." Bella says, picking at a string on her bedspread.

"I- I owe you an apology Bella. And- No, of course I owe you much, much more than that. But you have to know- that I had no idea. I didn't realize the mess I was leaving behind. I thought it was safe for you here. So safe. I had no idea that Victoria would come back." Edward begins, words flowing fast and his lips curling back at Victoria's name.

"Not that there's any excuse for what I left you to face- Please know that I had no idea of any of this. I feel sick, sick to my core, even now, when I can see and feel you safe in my arms. I am the most miserable excuse for-"

"Stop. Edward-" Bella tries to interrupt, believe Edward was trying to simply make up the excuses to ease his guilt to just leave her, even with the threat of the Volturi hanging over them.

"Please, let me finish Bella." Edward says, pressing a finger to her lips. "Isabella Marie Swan. I- I felt guilty of course, intensely so. More than you can comprehend for everything. But know this. I'm here, and I love you. I _have_ always loved you, and _will_ always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy."

Bella just shakes her head, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Edward says, looking more pale than usual. "Why can you believe the lie, but not the truth?

"It never made sense for you to love me. I always knew that." Bella chokes out weakly.

"I'll prove to you, you're awake." Edward says, catching Bella's face between his hands and leaning forward to kiss her.

"Please don't."

"Why not?" Edward demands.

"When I wake up-" Bella begins. "Okay, forget that. When you leave again, it's going to be hard enough without this too."

"I'm not leaving you." Edward promises.

Bella only blinks, remaining silent, skeptical.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without you." Edward says seriously. "I only left you in the first place because I wanted you to have a chance at a normal, happy, human life. I could see what I was doing to you – keep you constantly on the edge of danger, taking you away from the world you belonged in, risking your life every moment I was with you. So I had to try. I had to do _something_ , and it seemed like leaving was the only way. If I hadn't thought you would be better off, I could have never made myself leave. I'm much too selfish. Only _you_ could be more important hat what I wanted... what I needed. What I want and need is to be with you, and I know I'll never be strong enough to leave again. I have too many excuses to stay – thank heaven for that! It seems you _can't_ be safe, no matter how many miles I put between us."

"Don't promise me anything." Bella pleads weakly.

"You think I'm lying to you now?" Edward asks, anger glinting in his eyes.

"No, not lying." Bella says, trying to remain object, but failing as emotions get the best of her. "You could mean it... now. But what about tomorrow, when you think about all the reasons you left in the first place? Or next month, when Jasper takes a snap at me?"

Edward flinches at Bella's implications.

"It isn't as if you hadn't thought the first decision through, is it? You'll end up doing what you think is right."

"I'm not as strong as you give me credit for. Right and wrong have ceased to mean much to me. I was coming back anyways. Before Rosalie told me the news, I was already past trying to live through one week at a time, or even one day. I was fighting to make it through a single hour. It was only a matter of time – and not much of it – before I showed up at your window and begged you to take me back. I'd be happy to beg now, if you'd like that." Edward explains.

"Be serious, please."

"Oh, I am." Edward insists, glaring. "Will you please try to hear what I'm telling you. Will you let me attempt to explain what you mean to me?"

Edward waits a moment for Bella to acquiesce.

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars – points of light and reason... And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire, there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."

"Your eyes will adjust."

"That's just the problem – they can't." Edward insists.

"What about your distractions?"

"Just part of the lie, love. There was no distraction from the... the _agony_. My heart hasn't beat in almost ninety years, but this was different. It was like my heart was gone – like I was hollow. Like I'd left everything that was inside me here with you."

"That's funny." Bella muses.

"Funny?" Edward echoes.

"I meant strange – I thought it was just me. Lot of pieces of me went missing, too. I haven't been able to really breathe in so long. And my heart. That was definitely lost." Bella says, taking in a deep breathe, feeling for the first time alive again.

Edward closes his eyes, laying his head over Bella's heart, listening to the comforting sound of it beating, humming almost like a humming bird, at least to him.

"We have- we have things we need to deal with." Bella finally breaks the silence.

"Yes, I suppose we do. Like Victoria."

"That- that's out of the question." Bella manages to choke out, fear taking hold, the image of Edward hunting her, even with Emmett and Jasper's help flashing through her mind. It was worse than her other imaginings of Jacob Black standing across a small space with Victoria's vicious feline figure.

"It's too late for her. I might have let the other time slide, but not now, not after-"

"Didn't you just promise you weren't going to leave? That isn't exactly compatible with an extended tracking expedition, is it? Besides, there are greater problems at the moment than her. Jake's pack probably scared her off. There's really no reason to go looking for her."

"That's true. The werewovles are a problem." Edward says, eyes narrowing, yet understanding what Bella was referring to. The _Volturi_.

"You know I wasn't talking about _Jacob_. My problems are a lot worse than handful of adolescent wolves getting themselves into trouble." Bella says, forcing the both of them to face the problem they knew was looming over them.

Edward's teeth snap shut, grinding together, his fists clenching.

"We need to talk to your family." Bella says, attempting to get up.

"You'll wake Charlie." Edward points out.

"I know. But honestly, I'll be grounded for weeks as it is. How much more trouble can I really get in?"

"None. He'll blame me, not you." Edward shrugs.

"If you have a better idea, I'm all ears."

"Stay here." Edward suggests weakly.

"No dice. But you go ahead and make yourself at home."

"Okay. I'll give you a ride." Edward sighs, giving in quickly.

"Either way. But you _should_ probably be there, too." Bella says.

"And why is that?" Edward challenges.

"Because you're extraordinarily opinionated, and I'm sure you'll want a chance to air your views." Bella points out.

"My views on which subject?"

"This isn't just about you anymore. You're not the center of the universe, you know. We need to figure out things with the Volturi, my impending immortality. Or if we challenge them."

Edward looked less than pleased, but took Bella into his arms and speed off to the Cullen residence.

"Welcome back, Bella." Carlisle smiled. "What can we do for you this morning? I imagine, due to this hour, that this is not a purely social visit?"

"I'd like to talk to everyone at once, if that's okay. About something important." Bella asks.

"Of course. Why don't we talk in the other room?" Carlisle says, ushering both Edward and Bella into the dining room.

"The floor is yours." Carlisle says once everyone is gathered.

"Well, I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?" Bella begins.

"Everything." Alice assures.

"And on the way?" Bella asks.

"That, too." She nods.

"Good. Then we're all on the same page." Bella says with relief.

"So, I have a problem. Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing – something to avoid. And so, now, this involves you all. I'm sorry about that." Bella begins.

"Just a moment, if you would excuse me, Bella." Carlisle interrupts, pausing Bella.

Bella pauses the beginning of her monologue.

"I appreciate what you are trying to say, Bella. And Alice did inform us of what occurred. However, I also got a call." Carlisle pauses, to level a look at Edward and Alice. "From _Aro_."

"Father-" Edward tries to speak, reading his adopted father's disappointment in Carlisle's mind.

" _No_." Carlisle says firmly, interrupting Edward's excuses or protests.

"I am _appalled_ at your behavior, to be frank." Carlisle begins. "Both as your father, and moreover as the leader of this coven."

"What you did, both you and Alice, Edward. Could have risked our entire existence. While I appreciate Bella's actions to stop your original reckless and rash one's, those after are your choices are yours alone, as are the consequences. Do not try and excuse them." Carlisle continues, leveling both Alice and Edward with firm, disappointed looks.

"But father-" Alice tries to chime in.

" _No_ , Alice." Carlisle growls firmly.

"There are _no_ excuses. You know our laws. I am more than disappointed in you both." Carlisle cuts off again. "I have no idea what you were thinking, attempting to barter with the Kings. You broke no laws, you were free. You risked Bella's life, you risked your own. It was reckless, careless, and unneeded."

"We are not above the law, and we are not better than the Volturi. They are our Kings. And you would do well to remember that and respect that." Carlisle growls. "My friendship with Aro extends only so much. And you have _tested_ it. **_Do you understand?_** "

At that Carlisle levels both his youngest with looks, for the first time acting and looking like the leader of the Olympic coven.

"Yes, Carlisle." Both Alice and Edward chime, looking thoroughly chastised for their actions.

"Good. As for Bella's immortality. I understand you have reservations Edward. But Alice has seen this. And furthermore the Kings have spoken. There is nothing much to be done. We must comply with their verdict and wishes. If not, we risk our entire family, our coven." Carlisle decides, turning back to look at Edward and Bella, Bella for the whole time seemingly shrinking into Edward's side unused to seeing this side of Carlisle and completely confused.

"Carlisle, surely there is a way- you _know_ Aro. Something to do- to _fight_ this, or extend-" Edward tries to protest, looking upset.

"Edward, _son_." Carlisle interrupting again. "This is certainly not what perhaps you wanted. I understand that. And as I said, I am immensely grateful that Bella risked her life to go to you in Volterra. But there is nothing else to be done. The Kings have ruled and you must respect that."

"There must be _something_ Carlisle. The Volturi is certainly not-" Edward protests again.

" _Edward_ -" Carlisle interrupts, this time his voice commanding and definite, his golden eyes turning hard as he levels his youngest with a look that warns him not to challenge him.

"The Volturi are the most _powerful_ coven, for very good reason. They have more power and strength than you can ever imagine. And, from what Alice said, if Peyton, Bella's cousin is to sit at the _throne_ as the _Queen_ and _mate_ to the head of the Volturi, we must tread very carefully. You have already angered the Kings once and thankfully gotten out alive. With their mate revealed the Kings will no doubt be over protective and will not tolerate any perceived threat or slight disobedience. We should not pick a fight with them. Complying with their verdict is the _only_ option. I am sorry Edward. _It is done_."


	8. Into the Lion's Den

No One's POV

Peyton parked her Toyota 4 Runner in the drive, beside Charlie's police cruiser, noticing the ever present silver Volvo parked along the street.

Of course Edward was here. He was always at the house these days it seemed, as long as Charlie was present, which was a stipulation on Bella's grounding.

Peyton had met him once, a day or two after Bella had returned from her impromptu trip to Italy.

He had been perfectly polite, maybe even charming or he had probably tried to be, but she had taken note of his golden eyes, the same as his "sister", shaken his hand and felt his cooler temperature skin and had all the information she wanted or needed to know about him.

Vampire.

Not just one. A _coven_ of them. And her cousin was associating with them. Not just associating with them, _dating_ one.

Out of all the reckless, moronic things that Bella could do. Or perhaps it was the other way around. And Peyton didn't particularly care why their eyes were golden and not red. She didn't plan on figuring it out or dwelling on the thought.

Either way, Peyton didn't want her twins anywhere near Edward or Alice or any of them for that matter. If it could be helped.

Edward heard Peyton's car pull into the drive of the Swan's residence as he studied with Bella, Charlie watching tv in the living room, his thoughts telling Edward he was completely focused on the game.

It had been a week since his return from Italy with Bella, his dressing down from his father, and several days since his first meeting with Bella's older cousin, the future Volturi Royal.

Edward had done his best to be polite, charming even. But though Peyton had been polite it had seemed fairly clear Peyton did not seem to like him, and tried her best to avoid him whenever he was over, and her thoughts gave him no answer to the reason why.

Like Bella, Peyton's mind was also an anomaly. Edward was beginning to wonder if it was a family trait for the women, since he could read Charlie's, or maybe some recessive gene in their genetics.

Outside the house, Peyton unbuckled Elijah and Genesis, hoisting them on either hip, both twins half asleep in their car seats, having enjoyed a hard several hours at the park, running off their never ending energy.

Juggling their bag, her purse and them with only the skill of a single mother of well-worn practice, Peyton carefully walks up the steps of the house, managing to stick the key in the lock and turning it, opening the door with her elbow and pushing with her hip.

"Pey?" Charlie asks from the living room.

"Hey." Peyton answers slightly above a whisper, giving up on grabbing her key from the lock, leaving her lanyard hanging from the door.

"Pey?" Charlie asks again, walking in from watching a game. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. They sleep hard." Peyton shrugs, Elijah dropping hard against her shoulder as if for emphasis.

"Want me to?" Charlie gestures to one of the kids.

"It's fine. I've got practice. If you could grab my keys, and my bags. I think they're slipping." Peyton asks.

Charlie nods, quickly grabbing his niece's bags and keys, walking behind her through the hall and towards the kitchen.

"Hey Bella." Peyton offers in slightly greeting. "Edward."

Bella and Edward both look up from their school as Peyton passes with her kids in her arms, Peyton easily walking up the stairs with Genesis and Elijah.

Lying them down in their beds, Peyton heads back downstairs to grab a quick snack and her things before heading back upstairs to get caught up on work.

"Peyton-" Edward asks, unnecessarily clearing his throat, the silence of the minds in the kitchen odd for him.

"Yes, Edward?" Peyton asks, rummaging through the fridge for a snack.

"I- I feel that we perhaps, got off on the wrong foot. My sister can be a bit, overwhelming, at times. Or forceful." Edward tries, Peyton still turned away from him, pulling out a piece of fruit from the fridge.

"I see. Is that all? I need to finish up some work." Peyton asks.

"Peyton!" Bella says, seeming outraged.

"I don't see the issue here Bella." Peyton says calmly, cutting up her snack. "Edward is a big boy. Certainly he can understand that not everyone is going to be his best friend. And I can make my own decisions who I do or do not befriend. They are your friends. I haven't been rude or mean to them. I am polite. Besides, I do have responsibilities, kids and work."

"I do understand, Peyton. I respect your wishes. I would only like the chance to change your mind, respectfully of course." Edward answers.

Which in fact was not at all the truth, Edward didn't have an opinion of Peyton either way, good or bad. However, Carlisle want to meet the new to-be Royal to try and make a good impression, develop a good relation now for the future. But since theoretically Peyton knew nothing about vampires, the only way to get Peyton over to the Cullens would be to have Edward invite her.

" _Uh-huh_." Peyton says skeptically, turning and leaning against the counter, snack in hand.

"Come to my house, meet my family?" Edward offers. "With Bella, obviously."

"Bella is _grounded_." Peyton points out, gaze narrowing slightly. That was seriously the biggest bullshit she had ever heard and it was no secret that Edward had some obvious, weird obsession with her, attempting to talk to her or make friends with her every time they crossed paths when he was over, and Peyton had no idea why. "So why don't you tell me why you _really_ want me to come over?"

"My sister, Alice, is Bella's best friend. She misses Bella. But Bella can't come over. If you come over, then Charlie may be persuaded to allow Bella to come." Edward easily lies, finally conceding that it may be the only way to get Peyton to come over, even if it sounds horribly self-centered.

Peyton stares at Edward, then looks at Bella, Bella giving a sheepish look, telling Peyton all she needed to know, that she hadn't put Edward up to this. Bella was horrible at lying, for the most part.

"Alright. Just this once." Peyton relents.

Discussing things briefly with Charlie, to get him to watch the twins, because no way was she bringing them with her, Peyton makes her way back upstairs to work.

Apparently into the lion's den she would go. She just hoped she wouldn't live to regret this.


	9. Know Your Enemy

No One's POV

Peyton wasn't blind nor was she _stupid_ , and whatever powers that had been – _awoken_ – for lack of words within her, gave her an extra sense about her.

This said, Peyton was not blind or senseless to the sudden arrival of new vampires to town; particularly because they seemed to be following _her_. If Peyton had to guess, she would have said she noticed it roughly a week after the Cullen Coven came back into town and Edward, Bella's beloved _boyfriend_ , began hanging around the Swan residence.

She didn't know the reason they followed her, and frankly she didn't care to know. Not when they were a threat to her children.

Peyton would _not_ and would _never_ , allow harm to come to her children, even if she had to cross to the ends of the world or ocean.

"Are you sure about this?" Charlie asks, hugging his niece one last time.

"Positive, Uncle Charlie. I'll be back before you know it." Peyton smiles. "It's only for a long weekend. Mom and dad are missing the little terrors. Besides, we have this charity thing."

"Alright. If you're sure." Charlie smiles, bidding Peyton one last goodbye before leaning down to hug Genesis and Elijah. "Be good for your mom."

"Bye bye, Unca Charlie! See you soon! Love you!" Genesis and Elijah chime, before racing after their mother, off to board their private plane to New York City.

Alright, so the charity event _was_ a convenient excuse to avoid a weekend of meeting the Cullen Coven, but Peyton also had another motivation behind leaving the small town of Forks, Washington.

Back home and settled into their familiar New York penthouse, the steel framework, busy streets, and city lights gleaming around them, her parents to watch the kids, Peyton drove out of the city limits to a meadow she knew so well; it was filled with memories that had formed her into the woman she was to this very day, strong, confident, hardened into steel and marble, and most of all willing to cross Hell and back to protect her children.

"I'm here… And I know you are too."

 ** _Wow... So this has only be a million years since I've updated... And I come back with this short blip._**

 ** _Promise this is here for a reason, however!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	10. To Serve & Protect

No One's POV

Forks, Washington was wet, cold, and dreadfully _dull_ ; and for all of Jane's years, _centuries_ of living mostly in the bustling city of Volterra (but a few other places as well), Jane could not fathom why the future Queen of the Volturi wanted to live in the small, monotonous town of Forks, Washington.

Jane, as well as the other Elite members of the Volturi Elite Guard, had been in Forks only a week, sent by their Kings to watch over their mate and the future Volturi Queen, but already the Elite Guard were going half stir crazy with boredom.

It wasn't as if the Cullen Coven actually posed a sincere threat, or at least nothing that any one singular Elite member of the Guard could not solve or crush with their powers and skills; and thankfully the Cullens, for _once_ in their insignificant lives seemed to be _behaving_.

Their leader, Carlisle, seemed to be reeling them in on a short leash. Honestly, Jane wasn't impressed.

It was little consequence to Jane or the rest of the Elite Guard; it wasn't their duty to babysit a bunch of over-confident, supercilious, showy Pomeranian-like vampires, who were more apt to screw up and make a fool of themselves like they had in Volterra in front of the Kings, yapping their traps, speaking noise but not saying anything of substance. So yes, Jane was **_not_** impressed with the Cullen Coven in the slightest.

Their duty was to protect and serve the future Queen and mate to the Kings.

It was more than a little satisfying to see that she didn't seem to like the Cullens either, even if they could not seem to figure out why.

Needless to say, none of the Elite Guard thought the assignment the Kings had sent them on was going to be difficult; it was practically a vacation.

A soggy, dreary, and unexciting, less than choice vacation… Jane would have preferred sun, in a secluded private island… But, a vacation nonetheless.

A few short hours later, after landing in New York City, a city Jane nor the rest of the Guard had not been back to since perhaps the early 1900s, Jane thought she might dread ever thinking those words or that this assignment was "easy".

"I'm here… And I know you are too." Her future Queen speaks, standing tall and confident in the middle of a meadow in upper countryside of New York City, eyes sharp and alert, portraying a deep sense of knowledge beyond normal humans.

" _Hello my Queen_."

 ** _Another chapter for you all!_**

 ** _I just want to say thank you for all your continued support & patience on this story! It means so much to me! I never in my wildest dreams imagined I'd get the response I have had with this story!_**

 ** _Also, I'd just like to say, that I'm not really "back"... I've gotten just bits of inspiration. So, sorry to disappoint. I'm sure that's not the answer you've been wanting/waiting for._**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S Cookies to everyone who guessed it was the Volturi Guard that Peyton was speaking to! Ya'll are smart cookies!_**

 ** _And Mary (my guest reader)... Wow. I've been meaning to write out a shout-out... Thank you so much for your heartfelt review. If you ever read my story again &/or find it online. Thank you, truly from the bottom of my heart. It means so much to me to get reviews like that. And, if you ever get an account on fanfiction, please PM personally. I would love to strike up a conversation! Don't feel alone in a time like this._**


	11. Conversations

No One's POV

" _Hello my Queen_." Jane steps out from the shadows with her brother, Alec, and Demetri, the Volturi's tracker, bowing lightly to Peyton Cartworth, future Volturi Royal and Queen; Felix had remained watching over Peyton's children.

"Who are you and why have you been following me?" Peyton, to her credit, does not flinch at the, oh so familiar, red eyes of the vampires, eyes quickly gazing and evaluating all three of them; two couldn't be older than 15 or 16 she guessed, and the other perhaps around her age when he was turned.

With her powers she wondered if she could protect herself; she had managed to take on one vampire when she was younger, successfully protecting herself, but three she wasn't sure; it was a possibility, her powers had grown and since been strengthened since her first encounter when she was only 18.

"My name is Jane, this is my twin, Alec, and the other is Demetri." Jane introduces.

"You've been following me. And my twins." Peyton tilts her head, gaze narrowed, repeating her statement again.

"For your protection." Jane bows her head in deference.

" _My_ _protection_ …" Peyton deadpans. "It would seem the only protection I would need is protection from _you_. I certainly didn't hire you. And neither did my family. So… How about we try that again?" Peyton suggests lightly, her tone a lightly concealed threat.

"Yes, your protection. We mean no harm, my Queen." Jane insists, unable to say more without the Kings approval, certainly even revealing themselves was a grey area, but Peyton had forced their hand.

"Hmm… Well, how about this…" Peyton suggests, tapping her foot, her tone suggesting that she's clearly not buying anything they were selling. "Let me narrow this down and make it _real_ simple for you…" Peyton's tone became steel hard and almost down right aggressive.

"I don't take kindly to someone threatening me… But particularly **_my children_**." Peyton states firmly, a harsh look pointed towards them. "And I don't care if you are **_vampires_**. I will tear your world **_apart_**." Peyton barely paused at Jane's nor Alec or Demetri's surprised looks; the Elite Guard clearly not expecting Peyton to know of their world.

"Red eyes, flawless, marble skin… I noticed. Just like the Cullens. Only with you… There's someone _else_ pulling your strings. Because I'm no _Queen_ … At least since I last _checked_ … And you're not giving me any information that's _useful_ … Which means you're lower on the totem pole." Peyton all but hisses.

Jane's frozen look of surprise, almost stumbling attempts to speak, startled herself; in thousand of years no one had actually managed to render her that surprised or off guard, at least, no one except Alec, but he was her brother.

"Don't look at me like I'm stupid. I help my father run a Fortune 500 company. I notice things. It doesn't take rocket science. And despite your attempts… Red eyes _aren't_ inconspicuous. So… Who's pulling your strings, marionette dolls?"

"We are the Elite Guard- vampires, as you know. From Volterra, Italy, where the Vampire Royal Court is, my Queen." Demetri finally breaks, stepping forward only a step, and bowing again. "Sent by the Kings to watch over you. Solely for you and your children's protection."

"Why?" Peyton demands again, insistent on finding answers and understanding why she had found herself under such scrutiny from the _Vampire Royals_ of all things; if this had to do with Bella, she may just _strangle_ her cousin.

"That would- that would be for them to explain, my Queen." Demetri hesitates, clearly realizing that the future Queen wanted answers and to work with her they needed her trust, in which this was the way to earn it, but knowing that the Kings did not want her to know everything yet. "They- they mean well. They care."

Peyton purses her lips, clearly not enjoying this idea, and not comfortable with this in any form.

"I do- I don't get any say in this… Do I?"

"None, my Queen." Demetri answers truthfully.

"If I'm queen, I could order you away." Peyton points out.

"Not in this." Demetri shakes his head, lips twitching in a slight smile, unable to help it; his future Queen had quite the fire and spirit.

"Very well then…" Peyton narrows her eyes again. "Then let me make this _absolutely_ clear… I **_do not_** _like_ you, and I **_do not_** _trust_ you."

"And we look forward to earning your trust, our Queen."


	12. The Cullen Coven

No One's POV

Returning to Forks, Washington, Peyton was more aware of the vampires, the Elite Guard, as they had called themselves, that now stalked the shadows and hovered always just outside the boarders of her home and her life; she had never felt more unsafe and uneasy in her life, even if they had assured her that it was for her own _safety_ , her _protection_ , but protection from _what?_

Forks, Washington was a town of no more than 3,500 people, with a crime rate that was basically non-existent; who or what was there to protect her and her children _from?_

The winding country roads that lead towards the Cullen house spread out in front of Peyton as she drove her Toyota 4 Runner to meet the Cullen Coven, Peyton yet _again_ asking herself how her cousin's _vampire_ **boyfriend** had managed to persuade her to act as a cover just so they could play house for a few hours.

Maybe _she_ was the stupid one. After all, she was the one quite literally walking into a houseful of vampires.

She was attempting not to judge, or let her own haunting memories get the best of her. One experience doesn't define all of them, she attempted to remind herself.

Besides, just because they drank blood didn't mean they suddenly turned into mindless monsters. She knew that, she really did. Being a monster was a _choice_. Humans had monsters too. She knew that better than anyone.

But she also knew her father had taught her to trust her gut as well as not judge too quickly, both lessons warred against one another.

Twenty minutes later, Peyton was pulling up to a beautiful house, tucked into the forested lands of Forks' peaceful, open countryside.

 _Modern_. **Tasteful**.

Those were Peyton's first thoughts. Clearly someone had put a lot of thought and care into building the house.

And here we are Peyton… The preverbal _lion's den._

Her powers had never been more hyper aware than they were now; practically a live wire lit inside her, a wave crashing inside.

And maybe, in the silence of her mind, Peyton would admit, having these frightening, powerful, Elite Guard members as her personal guard, _wasn't_ the _worst_ idea ever… That is, if they actually protected her… And, not that she would admit that on threat of death.

Inside the Cullen house, the remaining Cullen Coven awaits the arrival of the would be Volturi Royal, anxious anticipation growing as they hear the cars pull up and two heart beats instead of just one.

The night before Demetri and Felix had arrived unannounced at the Cullen household, holding a warning reminder to the Cullens that the Elite Guard was not only watching over Peyton, but also a reminder to not interfere and to watch their word's and action's carefully; it was a moot point, given that Peyton already knew of their world, but the Elite Guard need not tell the Cullens that.

Alice had liked their visit about as much as she had liked suddenly glimpsing the Elite Guard in town over a week before, after the Cullen's had return from Italy (which was the same time the Elite Guard had arrived, having left Volterra shortly after been given the order from the Kings and the Cullens had left, escaping their impending demise).

Which is to say, Alice _did not_ like things all, since she had not foreseen _either_ incidents; like Edward she was far too accustom to her gift and powers giving her superiority over everyone else.

"Are they here?" Bella asks Edward, referring to the Volturi Elite Guard, low enough that Peyton does not hear them as they walk towards the Cullen house.

"Yes. Jane and Demetri are. To the East, just past the trees." Edward replies back lowly, smelling both Jane and Demetri's scent close.

"I don't understand why they need to be here." Bella complains.

"Peyton will be Queen one day, Bella. They're here to protect her." Edward replies simply.

"You wouldn't hurt her!" Bella objects. "Any of you!"

"It doesn't matter. The Kings want her protected. At any cost. She's their mate." Edward shrugs, pulling Bella closer to him as he leads her into the house.

Walking into the house after her cousin and Edward, Peyton follows attempting to not feel too on edge, but portray confidence, holding herself with poised grace as her father had always taught her to do in situations when socializing at parties with the upper elite; Bella obviously slightly more at ease, but tucked close to Edward's side, hunkered like a meek mouse, as they walk into the living room where the rest of the Cullens are assembled.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. It is a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to our home." Carlisle introduces himself, getting his first look at would be the next Volturi Royal.

 _Poised_. **Graceful**. _Confident_.

Several words drift to Carlisle's mind as he appraises the Kings' mate.

"Thank you for inviting me to your home-" Peyton begins to offer back politely, offering her hand automatically, immediately her business and upper-elite, socialite etiquette kicking in.

" _Oh my god, **you're Peyton Cartworth!**_ " Rosalie suddenly cuts off, her melodic voice chiming in with a burst.

"Yes, I am. Peyton Cartworth, at your service _._ " Peyton answers, lightly laughing and gesturing to herself animatedly, slightly amused and surprised by the reaction, turning to look at the model like blonde vampire.

"Sorry, that was- I mean, my name is Rosalie." Rosalie says, managing to look slightly embarrassed by her outburst, stepping forward from the group feeling a feeling of hesitancy wash over her.

Rosalie wasn't used to feeling inferior to anyone in the room or like less than most beautiful person in the room, but much of that stemmed from her deep insecurity, low self-esteem, shallow disposition, and superficial confidence. It was the reason Emmett was so perfect for her, because he gave her the reassurance she needed.

But Peyton was gorgeous and held herself with confidence, it was striking. She would make an even more beautiful vampire once changed.

Emmett immediately bursts out laughing at his wife's expense, Rosalie sending her husband a scowl and slapped him hard.

"Shut up, Emmett." Rosalie growls, eyes narrowing slightly.

"That's quite alright. Thank you, I appreciate that." Peyton says, offering Rosalie a smile. "And believe me, I've had worse." At that, a slight twitch of her lips and light laugh.

"Not from Rose, she's my little ice queen. That's _practically_ a declaration of love." Emmett snorts lightly, wrapping an arm around his wife.

Emmett decided he already like the new Volturi Royal. She had managed to make his normally ice princess wife to melt and had barely said two words, and she had an aura around her, held with confidence and assurance, without seeming stuck up, plus she smelled nice.

Rosalie just sent another scowl at Emmett at his words.

"Shut up, Emmett." Rosalie huffs, crossing her arms.

"I don't- what's going on?" Bella hesitates to ask, completely clueless to most things as usual.

Peyton couldn't help but internally roll her eyes, she knew Bella generally stayed away from the "popular", fast life, but honestly, this was a bit ridiculous, she was her _cousin_.

"You're kidding me, right?" Rosalie asks, for the first time actually talking to Bella directly, and out of her own volition.

Despite feeling bad about what happened with her brother and his subsequent actions in Italy, she still didn't like Bella any more than before.

"You don't know who your own _cousin_ is? Peyton _Cartworth?_ " Rosalie asks, looking at Bella like she's possibly the stupidest person on the planet.

Rosalie walks out of the room only to walk back in a moment later, slapping down several magazines on the coffee table, including a _Forbes_ magazine, a few medical journals, and _Time_ magazine.

"I'm really _not_ that interesting." Peyton says modestly, but truthfully meaning it.

"You built a circuit board at age three." Rosalie deadpans.

"It was a robot toy dog." Peyton corrects. "And so did my father, _if_ we want to be technical."

"You graduated from MIT at 17." Rosalie continues.

"And so did my dad. It's a family legacy." Peyton shrugs.

"You own _Cartworth Industries!_ " Rosalie says, pointing to a picture on Forbes magazine that shows a picture of Aaron and Peyton together, back to back, posing professionally for the camera man.

"My _father_ owns Cartworth Industries. I'm only the heir." Peyton corrects seemingly nonchalant about it.

"An heir to a multi-billion dollar company. One that have revolutionized several industries."

"Okay, _that's_ a _valid_ point." Peyton concedes, holding up a finger as if to actually give Rosalie a point.

"This isn't a big deal to you, is it?" Rosalie asks.

"No, not really. I grew up in that world. Cartworth Industries has always been there and I've always been the one that was to take over." Peyton explains.

"But you're… Here?"

" _Sabbatical_. I'm still working, _technically_." Peyton answers, mentally saying how true those words were.

"So, what are you doing here? I haven't been to New York to shop in forever. Where are your favorite places? You have great style." Rosalie jumps completely into the conversation, clearly taking the opportunity to talk to the heiress of Cartworth Industries.

"Okay, so _before_ you run off with your new bestie…" Emmett interjects.

"Right." Rosalie abruptly cuts off, if she could, she would be blushing, realizing that she had be almost rambling.

"It's fine. There are some great places!" Peyton answers, thawing a little to Rosalie and Emmett, at least they seemed pleasant, clearly not the suffocating, arrogant, stick in the mud that Edward was or a judgmental, hyper, pixie like Alice.

"Well then-" Carlisle coughs a little. "As I was saying… This is my wife Esme. You've met my oldest, Rosalie and Emmett. Next are Alice and Jasper."

"Hello." Alice's bell like voice chimes, stepping forward, her smile tense; Peyton didn't think Alice liked her much since their last and only meeting didn't go well. She would be right.

Then again, Peyton wasn't so sure she wanted to get to know the pixie-like vampire, if her disregard for her cousin and Peyton's children was anything to go by.

"Hello ma'am." Jasper offers a small smile and dip of the head.

"Oh, a Southern gentlemen." Peyton smiles easily with a small laugh, Jasper rolling his shoulders a little, his tense body relaxing.

"And then, you've also met Edward, who's my youngest." Carlisle finishes.

"Well, now that introductions are done." Esme claps once as if to focus attention. "How about we go sit down? Peyton, dear, would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be lovely." Peyton smiles genuinely at the Cullen matriarch, following half of the Cullen family into the living room, Edward and Bella clearly sneaking off to spend time together; whatever, she didn't have time to care.

And okay, so maybe they weren't totally awful.

Peyton spared a glance out the large bank of windows that over looked the vast forest, almost fooling herself to believe she could see one of the Elite Guard members, maybe Jane or Demetri, watching her; she could feel their eyes on her, as if she was under a constant microscope.

She gave a slight salute before turning back to the Cullens.

"So, what is this about shopping you want to know?"

 ** _Is Peyton's character inspiration taken after Tony Stark... Yes, yes she is. Because Tony Stark is amazing._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	13. Stranger Danger

No One's POV

"Mommy? Can I have a snack?" Genesis asks as Peyton unbuckles her seat belt, Peyton just bringing her children home from playing in the park.

"As soon as we get in the house, baby." Peyton bops Genesis lightly on the nose, helping her down from the 4 Runner, Elijah already waiting patiently by the car door.

"Okay, yay!" Genesis yells loudly, as all 4 year olds do, quiet not a tone they know.

"Okay, let's go." Peyton gestures, beckoning her twins with a smile and light wave, walking up the walk towards the path.

" _Don't_." Demetri suddenly appears on the walk, red eyes gleaming with a fierce and urgent sort of look.

"Shi- _crap!_ " Peyton yelps, leaping back and grabbing her shirt with her hand, heart beating fast as she halts her children with her other hand, her purse and the kid's diaper bag falling off her shoulder. "What-"

"You cannot go in, my Queen." Demetri answers before Peyton asks.

" _Why?_ " Peyton asks suspiciously.

"Momma?" Elijah and Genesis ask, figures peeking behind Peyton's leg fearfully, clinging to their mother with small hands.

"There's been-" Demetri pauses hesitantly. "Jane and Alec are looking into it. We sense something, _someone_ … It's only a precaution."

"Hmm." Peyton only hums, eyes narrowing a look at Demetri. "Very well."

"Momma, who's this?" Genesis asks, gaze peering up at the figure.

"This is… This is a- friend…" Peyton offers a bit lamely, not exactly counting Demetri a friend, but it was close enough. "His name is Demetri."

"Oh… Hi." Genesis waves a little.

"Hello there, little princess." Demetri offers, voice much softer than Peyton had ever heard him speak before.

"I'm not a pwrincess!" Genesis pipes in.

"My mistake. You look like one."

Genesis giggles, hiding behind her mother again.

"And you must be a prince."

"I'm Elijah!" Elijah puffs his chest out a little.

"Hello." Demetri smiles.

Peyton manages to smile, thawing a little to the resident tracker of the Elite Guard (she had learned a bit more about them over the course of the last few weeks, though learning about them was like pulling teeth, _painful_ ); don't get her wrong, she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, which is to say, probably not far, but this side of him was much kinder than she had believed he ever _could_ be.

"Jane and Alec are finished. All is fine." Demetri straightens up.

" _Fine?_ " Peyton echoes. "So… It was nothing? How come I don't believe that?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about. We are here to protect you, my Queen." Demetri answers, an evasion if she had ever heard of one.

"Right… Well, how about you _cut_ the bull, and tell me a little more?" Peyton rolls her eyes.

"There was someone… They entered your cousin's room. But it was- a scouting mission it seems. Nothing more. Nothing was amiss. We will track them down, of course." Demetri vows. "It is, after all, my _specialty_." At that, something like a smirk hints at his lips and a little devil flaring in his eyes.

"I'm sure you will." Peyton tilts her head, something like a smirk hinting back.

"Momma, can we go in now? I'm hungry's." Genesis complains.

"Yes, we can baby." Peyton smiles, taking her daughter's hand, gaze already looking towards the resident tracker, some sort of truce and silent understanding coming between them.

Before she could move, Demetri was already grabbing her bags and walking ahead of her, the lines of his body telling Peyton, despite his words, he remained on guard.

"Thank you." Peyton offers, Demetri dropping off his to-be Queen's bags on a well-worn seat, the twins already clamoring for attention and snacks.

"My Queen." Demetri bows and then in a moment is gone.

"Okay, snack time!" Peyton shakes off the ill-ease, turning back to her children.

 ** _What's up guys! I'm FINALLY getting inspiration on this story!_**

 ** _Am I spoiling you!? YES I AM! Let's hope it stays for a while..._**

 ** _School can be rough..._**

 ** _Also, soft, gentle Demetri is my favorite... I feel like the whole Elite Guard will be such softies towards the twins... But pretend they aren't. Lols._**

 ** _And I don't have a "face" for Peyton yet... I think the actress for Blair Wardrofl is great! Leighton Meester it is! Thank you xoxi for mentioning it!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	14. Mind Your Own Affairs

No One's POV

Demetri and Jane silently stalked up the stairs of the Cullen household merely a day later, having already tracked down the intruder and dealt with them swiftly and brutally, barely pausing to throw open the doors before striding in the house, their presence dominating and imposing, dark ruby red eyes a small storm, showing their intent.

"Jane, Demetri." Carlisle greets, his head nodding in deep respect for the two Elite Guard members.

"We bring a _message_ , Cullens." Jane's light, almost child-like voice rings out through the open-style floor plan of the lower level of the Cullen house, but despite her otherwise seemingly light voice, her tone was severe and grave, a clear threat and foreboding nature.

"What- _father?_ " Jasper questions, walking down the stairs to slowly join his father and leader of his coven, and his siblings. "What's going on? Is- is everything okay?"

A tangible foreboding emotion was in the air, worry and anxiety also a tangible taste, particularly from his mother, Esme, who was a gentle hearted, compassionate soul.

"We were sent by the Kings to protect Peyton Cartworth, future Volturi Royal and Queen." Demetri begins, his gaze passively wandering across the assembled Cullen Coven. "And we will do so against **_any_** and **_all_** threats that pose against her and her children."

"We do not believe we ask for much." Jane in turn speaks, her gaze now turning sharp. "Edward, Alice, and Bella have been given a second chance. Blessed by the Kings. It is _more_ than _many_ get." At that, she nearly bares her teeth, a smile more than sharp, showing her deep distaste for the mentioned three.

"So… When we say this… Do not take our words lightly." Demetri's voice is a near growl, his red eyes, dark, nearly glowing.

" ** _Mind your own affairs_** , Cullen Coven." At that, Demetri throws down a tattered sweater, drenched in the scent of Bella Swan, along with that, another tattered piece of clothing, ripped to shreds when the Elite Guard had executed a newborn, caught only a few miles from Forks, attempting to flee from them.

With that, both Demetri and Jane exit, silent like ghosts and deadly and haunting like the Dementors in _Harry Potter_.

Something like a collective breathe of air (not that they could breathe), is let out, once the Guard left, Jasper the first to move, his ability to work under stress born from his days from the Southern Vampire Wars.

"Jasper, what can you make of it?" Carlisle asks after a moment of tense silence, clearly unease and apprehension in his tone.

Jasper sniffs, picking up the clothing with an eye of a shrewd detective; their worst fears come to life.

" _Newborns_."

 ** _Okay, yeah. It's another chapter! Technically, if we want to get technical... It's another update before the 24 hr. mark... But my school/work schedule is all weird... Most school. I've got a huge project due. Bleh... Work is pretty normal. So, I wasn't sure if I'd have time tomorrow._**

 ** _It's late where I am, but I have a bunch of chapters in reserves so I can just upload them for you... What do you know? Plot bunnies are being kind..._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. Cookies to xoxi for guessing who broke into the Swan's house! She was right on track!_**


	15. History Lessons

No One's POV

"What's- what's going on, Edward?" Bella asks, feeling the tension in the room of the Cullen household, Edward having brought her over from school to discuss the issue with the newborns only a day after Demetri and Jane had come over to warn them.

"Have you been watching the news lately?" Edward asks in lieu of answering Bella's questions.

"Umm… Not- not really. But- I- what's this have to do with anything?" Bella questions.

"There's been attacks. Lots of them." Edward answers this time.

"Murders, Bella. Deaths." Carlisle answers as delicately as he can, but there was really no way to sugar coat things, and frankly Bella was a big girl, she should be able to handle things; not to mention, if she was to become a vampire she needed to understand how things work in their world.

"Okay… And- what's this have to do with anything?"

"You mean _other_ than you should be _paying attention?_ " Rosalie snaps a little. "They're in Seattle. You don't live that far away from Seattle."

" _Rose_." Esme says, holding off her eldest.

"I'm just saying." Rosalie looks at a nail idly.

"You have to understand, Bella…" Carlisle begins. "We have to be careful when we live among humans. So we watch carefully. The Volturi have rules, but one most important one, above all: do _not_ draw attention to yourself."

Bella's blank looks tells everyone the understanding is lost on her.

"Bella, do you know my story?" Jasper cuts in.

"No… Edward didn't tell me much. He said- he said that it was your story to tell." Bella shakes her head.

Jasper nods lightly to his brother as if to acknowledge or thank Edward.

"I didn't have quite the same… Upbringing as my adopted siblings here. My beginning was something else entirely." Jasper's voice turns contemplative, rolling up his sleeves to show Bella half-moon scars crisscrossing his arms, white on white, similar to Bella's singular scar, only a hundred more. "You must understand that there are places in our world, Bella, where the life span of the never-aging is measured in weeks, and not centuries."

"To really understand why, you have to look at the world from a different perspective. You have to imaging the way it looks to the powerful, the greedy, and the perpetually thirsty. You see, there are places in this world that are more desirable to us than others. Places where we can be less restrained, and still avoid detection. Picture, for instance, a map of the western hemisphere. Picture on it every human life as a small red dot. The thicker the red, the more easily we – well, those who exist this way – can feed without attracting notice." Jasper talks, unconcerned about scaring Bella or protecting her "delicate" mindset like Edward so often was.

"Not that covens in the South care much for what the humans noticed or do not. It's the Volturi that keep them in check. They are the only ones the Southern Covens fear. If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be quickly exposed." Jasper nods to himself, clearly having learned to respect the Volturi Coven and its Royals.

Bella pursed her lips a little, clearly not understanding the respect the vampires held for the Volturi.

"The North is, by comparison, very civilized. Mostly we are nomads here who enjoy the day as well as the night, who allow humans to interact with us unsuspectingly – anonymity is important to us. It is a different world in the South. The immortals there come out only at night. They spend the day plotting their next move, or anticipating their enemy's. Because it has been war in the South, constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce. The covens there barely notices the existence of humans, except for food for the taking or a herd for soldiers."

"But what are they fighting for?" Bella questions, almost redundantly.

"Remember the map with the red dots?"

"They fight for control of the thickest red." Jasper answers patiently.

"You see, it occurred to someone once that, if he were the only vampire in, let's say Mexico City, well then, he could feed every night, twice, three times, and no one would ever notice. He plotted ways to get rid of the competition. Others had the same idea. Some came up with more effective tactics than others."

"How?" Bella asks, her mind whirling and finally catching on to what Jasper was telling her.

"The first vampire was young, his name was Benito. He came down from somewhere north of Dallas and massacred two small covens that shared the area of Houston. Later he would claim Monterrey in northern Mexico. He created an army of newborns." Jasper's voice is solemn.

"Understand, Bella, very young vampires are volatile, wild, and almost _impossible_ to control. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself, but ten, fifteen together are a _nightmare_. They'll turn on each other as easily as on the enemy you point them at." Jasper looks at Bella, his golden eyes piercing.

"And though newborns are dangerous, they are still possible to defeat if you know what you're doing. They're incredibly powerful physically, for the first year or so, and if they're allowed, they can crush an older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their instincts, and thus predictable. Usually, they have no skill in fighting, only muscle and ferocity. And in this case, overwhelming numbers." Jasper continues his story.

"The vampires in southern Mexico realized what was coming for them, and they did the only thing they could to counteract Benito. They made armies of their own… All hell broke loose – and I mean that more literally than you can possibly imagine." Jasper's gaze goes distant. "We immortals have history of our own, and this particularly war will never be forgotten. Of course, it was not a good time to be human in Mexico, either."

"When the body count reached epidemic proportions – in fact, your histories blame a disease for the population slump – the Volturi finally stepped in. The _entire_ Guard, the Elite Guard, came together and sought out every newborn in the bottom half of North America. The Volturi started with Benito. And anyone who was found with a newborn was executed immediately. There was no mercy. How could there be? Mexico was emptied for vampires for a time." Jasper said it with an almost matter of fact tone.

"The Volturi cleaned house for almost a _year_. This was another chapter that will not be forgotten. There were very few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. It was enough that the fever for conquest did not spread from the South. And we _owe_ the Volturi for our way of life. But, when the Volturi went back to Italy, to the Royal Court, the survivors were quick to stake their claims in the South." Jasper's tone was grim.

"It didn't take long before covens began to dispute again. There was a lot of bad blood, if you'll forgive the expression. Vendettas to be settled. The idea of newborns was already there, simmering, and some were not able to resist. However, the Volturi were not forgotten. And the Southern Covens were more careful this time." Jasper's tone dipped again. "The newborns were selected more carefully and given more training. They were used more circumspectly, and the humans remained, for the most part, oblivious. It gave the Volturi no reason to return."

"Every once in a while, someone would go too far, and the Volturi would return and clean out the city. But let the others, the careful ones, continue…" Jasper's tone was matter of fact again.

"That's how you were turned." Bella looks wide eyed.

"Yes." Jasper agreed. "I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it. My military career was short-lived, but promising. People always liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunity as well. I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age."

"The night… I remember the night I was changed…" Jasper looks out a window from the living room, golden eyes distant, Bella was captivated by his story.

"I was placed in charge of evacuating women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. We had reach the city after dark. And I had stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situation… Just a mile outside the city, I found three woman on foot. I had assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen." Jasper begins his story anew.

"They're names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They hadn't been together long – Maria had rounded up the other two – all three were survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was a partnership of convenience. Maria wanted revenge, and she wanted her territory back. The others were eager to increase their herd lands, I suppose you could say. And they were putting together an army."

"It was Maria's idea. She wanted a superior army, so she sought specific humans who had potential. She gave us much more attention, more training that anyone else bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to humans. When we did well, we were rewarded…" Jasper said that with a bitter tone.

"Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others – as if I was being promoted." Jasper scoffs a little.

"It suited my nature, however. The causalities went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before… Maria grew quite fond of me – she began to depend on me. And in some ways, I worshipped the ground she walked on. I had no idea that any other life was possible." Jasper sighs at this.

"I was eager to prove myself. I pulled together an army of twenty-three in the end – twenty-three unbelievably strong new vampires, organized and skilled as no other before. We were well trained. And we did it without attracting notice. Success made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye other cities. Many began to worry the Volturi would return. Nettie and Lucy eventually turned on Maria, but we won. In the end, newborns meant little to Maria and I, little more than pawns. When they outgrew their usefulness, we disposed of them." Jasper said with little passion or reflection, it was a part of his past, while he regretted, he also could not change, he had grown to accept that.

"Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn, who'd remained useful and survived his first three years, an unlikely feat. His name was Peter. I liked Peter, he was… Civilized you could say. He didn't enjoy the fight, but was good at it. When it was time to purge again, Peter was supposed to help me… About half way through, a newborn we summoned, Charlotte – Peter and her ran. I could have pursued them, but I didn't." Jasper shrugged at that.

"Maria was… Irritated at me. She never felt the depression I had begun to feel. And I had begun to feel feelings of malice and fear, much like Nettie and Lucy, before they struck. I began preparing to have to destroy my only ally. But Peter returned, five years later, saving me from that… I left without a backwards glance."

"Is this when you met Alice?" Bella questions, glancing to Alice who perched on the couch, absorbed in her laptop; Alice had heard this story many times before.

"No, I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years first, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world. The depression didn't fade at first. Peter noticed what was wrong, that it was always worse after I hunted. I contemplated that. In many years of slaughter and carnage, I felt I had lost all my humanity. I finally wandered away from Peter and Charlotte."

"I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm and I ducked into a little half-empty dinner. She was there – expecting me naturally. She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me. The emotions that I felt were nothing I'd ever felt before. 'You've kept me waiting a long time' she said." Jasper laughed at that. "She held out her hand and I took it without stopped to make sense of what I was doing. Because for the first time in a century, I felt hope. _The rest was history._ "

 ** _Jasper is seriously a badass... Why does Meyer ignore this? Seriously!? It hurts my soul..._**

 ** _As you can see we're back on the timeline of New Moon/Eclipse. That gives you a hint of the coming things... Your guesses were partially correct!_**

 ** _Eclipse ch. 13 is quoted heavily in this chapter... Most of Jasper's part really._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	16. Battle Plans

No One's POV

"Now you understand, Bella." Jasper finishes, golden eyes holding Bella's expression steady.

"Yes." Bella answers meekly, ducking her head into Edward's chest.

"An army…" Alice whispers. "Why didn't- you're sure, Jas?"

"I thought I must be interpreting the signs incorrectly. Because where is the motive? Why would someone create an army in Settle? There is no history there, no vendetta. It make so sense for a conquest standpoint, either; no one claims it. Nomads pass through, but there's no one to fight for it. No one to defend it from." Jasper answers with a small shrug.

"But I've seen this before, and there's no other explanation. There is an army of newborn vampires in Seattle. Fewer than twenty, I'd guess. The difficult part is that they are totally untrained. Whoever made them just set them loose." Jasper expression is grim. "And then, Jane and Demetri's warning… The Guard has already caught wind of it. Peyton is here; the future Queen. It will not be not long until they step in… They gave us a warning. We are _lucky_ that they did. We want to avoid their involvement at **_all_** costs."

"I don't understand… Why is it- so _bad?_ I mean… Then we- you- don't have to handle it…" Bella questions quietly, selfishly not wanting any of her family to be in danger; imaging Edward fighting blood thirsty newborns, viciously being attacked, or Alice, pixie-like, petite _Alice_ , being charged by red-eyed newborns.

Jasper turns his golden gaze on Bella, eyes turning frozen, Amber, like a fossilized rock frozen in time.

"The Volturi, Bella… Are **_ruthless_** … Vicious, cunning, and absolutely, heartlessly **_brutal_** in their attacks. They hold _no_ mercy for **_anyone_** when they come. To even call into question that the newborn gruella tactics have spread North… Is _frightening_. They would want to stomp that thinking down immediately. They are our rulers, rightfully so. Without them, we have no peace, no civilization that is true. But they rule with an iron fist. They _must_." Jasper's voice is ice and absolute.

"You've seen Jane's powers first hand, do you not remember?"

Bella visibly flinches, Edward sending his brother a glare for bringing up those terrible memories.

"No, she _needs_ to know, Edward. If she is to be a part of our world." Jasper glares back. "Jane is powerful for a reason. The Elite Guard holds their rank because they have earned it. They are _indisputable_. They are **_unstoppable_**. Felix is like Emmett, only stronger. Demetri is a tracker, like James, only _infinitely_ more powerful. Once he has your scent, he can find you anywhere in the world. There is no place, no desert, no Iceland, you can _hide_. And Alec, his power creeps, it incapacitates you, leaves you blind, numb, until you cannot think, cannot _feel_."

Bella shivers, fear taking hold of her, like a chill in the deepest of winter.

"There are more within their ranks, more with other powers, that I am sure we do not know about. But none as powerful as the Elite Guard. Alone they can stomp down even the worsts of a rebellion." Jasper cautions. "We respect them, for respect has been earned."

"No, you _fear_ them." Bella trembles a little, something like bitterness rising up in her for what they had done to Edward and Alice. "I don't see why-"

"You speak as if we should not." Jasper cuts in, his tone sharpening, his gaze turning even colder. "Their power and authority has been well earned, Bella. To speak of the way you do…" Jasper hesitates, looking at Bella as if working out some sort of puzzle or assessing her.

"Do not be so arrogant or ignorant. They are our Kings, our rulers…" Jasper finally levels Bella with a look; it unsettled him, Bella's _defiance_ against their ways or dare he even say _rebellion_ against their ways, and she was yet to be a vampire, she needed to _learn_ , but seemed resistant to accept their laws and customs but so eager to be immortal, the two ideals clashed harshly together.

"I'm not- I just think that you shouldn't have to fear them-" Bella stumbles over her words.

"Then you've completely misunderstood everything." Jasper shakes his head as if disappointed, ignoring Edward's small hiss, Jasper then rising from his place on the couch. "We have other things we have to discuss. It is neither here or there. We must not bring further attention of the Volturi Guard."

"Okay, Jasper, what can we do?" Carlisle interjects now, the conversation shifting, Bella frowning as Jasper and Carlisle begin talking to one another more privately.

"It's obvious. If we want to avoid the Volturi's involvement, we will have to destroy the newborns, and we will have to do it very soon." Jasper replies, tone even and face giving nothing away. "I can teach you how. It won't be easy in the city. The young ones aren't concerned about secrecy, but we will have to be. It will limit us in ways that they are not. Maybe we can lure them out."

"Then let's _go_. What are we waiting for?" Emmett almost roars, itching for a fight.

"Not yet, Emmett. While I appreciate your enthusiasm…" Carlisle says it with a small hint of a smile at his lips, it seemed silly at a time like this, but Emmett had a way of lightening the atmosphere. "But we need to be taught. We need you to teach us Jasper. How to destroy them." Carlisle's jaw was hard, no one hated violence more than the Cullen patriarch.

"We're going to need help. Do you think Tanya's family would be willing?"

"We'll ask." Carlisle nods shortly.

"We need to hurry." Jasper holds out a sleek silver phone.

Carlisle's voice became quite, muttered for a few moments, while Bella nearly tuned out the world, numb to everything; she felt as if her world had just been altered in a way that could never be changed back, and in a way, she blamed her cousin, for if Jane and Demetri, her cousin's Guards, had not drawn this to the Cullen's attention, perhaps they wouldn't be preparing to risk their lives.

"Oh… We didn't realize… That Irina felt that way." Carlisle murmurs.

"There's no question of that. We have a truce. They haven't broken it, and neither will we. I'm sorry to hear that. Of course. We'll just have to do our best alone." Carlisle hangs up the phone.

"What's the problem?" Emmett asks, more for Bella's sake.

"Irina was more involved with our friend Laurent that we knew. She's holding a grudge against the wolves for destroying him to save Bella. She wants- revenge. To take down the pack. They would trade their help for our permission." Carlisle pauses.

"No!" Bella gasps, air coming short.

"Don't worry." Edward rushes to comfort Bella. "Carlisle would never agree to it. Nor would I. Laurent had it coming- and I still owe the wolves for it." Edward reluctantly adds the last part on.

"This isn't good." Jasper answers. "It's to even of a fight. We have the upper hand in skill, but not numbers. We'd win, but at what price?"

 ** _I am overwhelmed by the support I've gotten for this story... So THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart!_**

 ** _Also, if it wasn't already obviously... I don't like Bella. It was the same way in We Three Kings. So, if you guys do like her... Like at all... This is NOT the story for you. I'm sorry, I just- DON'T. I could literally write a short novel on the reasons why I dislike her..._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	17. Q&A

**_Hello my lovely readers!_**

 ** _I've only had a few questions, but I thought I'd answer them for you. I've also got some AMAZING reviews... That's a lie, all of your reviews have been amazing... I could legitimately cry. That's how sweet you guys have all been. The support is awesome!_**

 ** _1\. I think I actually got a question... A wayyyy long time ago during We Three Kings, about writing a Jasper/OC story. I have so many other stories floating right now that I have NOT finished... Taking another one on/starting another one... Is well, impossible, right now. Of course, we all know me... My plot bunnies hop to their own beat! So, safe to say, it's not out of the realm of possibilities. But not right now!_**

 ** _2\. I think it's hilarious you guys think a "reason why I dislike Bella" story would be funny. But I would say, that probably wouldn't happen. As much as you all would like it. I feel, sincerely, I would get a LOT of hate. As much as many comments can be rolled off my back. I don't think I could endure that long-term. I think ranting in my author's notes is good enough! Lols._**

 ** _3\. I totally agree, Edward is a huge source of Bella's ignorance/stupidity... He babies her and likes to think he's freaking god & savior for her... Bella's still dumb... And I dislike her... Haha._**

 ** _4\. Will Jacob take a large role in the story? Possibly. I am going into Breaking Dawn._**

 ** _5\. I know you are all very eager for the Kings to make an appearance... Which, will actually be very soon-ish..._**

 ** _6\. I also know you are all very eager to know about the twins & their very absent father... I'm holding it back on purpose, as one reviewer guessed._**

 ** _Thank you again for all your support!_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	18. Suspicions & Contingency Plans

No One's POV

Bella had been acting… _Strange_. Well, more so than usual. Distant. Or _more_ distant than she normally was towards Peyton. _Not_ that the two cousins were close by _any_ means. But dare Peyton even say she was _hostile_. And Edward had been tense, had this sort of constipated, stick up his butt, sort of look. Which was _also_ more than normal.

Peyton was suspicious to say the least. Maybe it had to do with what happened about a week ago, with the unknown vampire coming into Bella's room… Probably. She was betting her ridiculously large year-end bonus on it.

"So… _Big Bad Wolves_ … Come out, come out, where ever you are…" Peyton sings lightly, sitting down in Charlie's back yard that butted up to the forest, her children innocently playing together on the swings and play set Charlie had constructed for them.

The Elite Guard practically melted out of the shadows, familiar dark red cloaks and crest adorned on them, like some vampire mafia.

" _Wolves?_ " Demetri raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in disbelief. "Leave that to the furry mutts next door." At that he nearly curls his lips.

Peyton snorts a little at Demetri's offense.

"Well, I could call you blood sucking leeches." Peyton sasses back.

Something like "never mind" is muttered from the resident Elite tracker.

"What do you need, our Queen?" Alec's younger voice questions.

"My moron of a cousin is acting… _Suspicious_ … Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Peyton asks; despite disliking and distrusting vampires as a whole, she'd come to sort of a reluctant truce with the Elite Guard, they weren't _totally_ terrible, she supposed. Now about _whoever_ ordered them to follower her like constant shadows… She couldn't guarantee she wouldn't attempt to murder them the first chance she got.

Jane would be the first to admit she disliked just about everyone, including the Kings; they had earned her undying loyalty (and that was quite literally, since she was immortal), Aro, in particular, since he was the one who had rescued both her and Alec. But, even at that, she didn't particularly _like_ anyone, or love, at least all except her brother. Then again, he _was_ her brother, who had stuck with her through thick and thin, and accept her for all that she was.

But, wasn't that reasonable after all they had endure in their human lives? Their whole town had turned on them, even their _parents_. They were attempting to burn them at the stake; that was until Aro rescued them.

Then, there was _Peyton Cartworth_. Future mate to her Kings, future Queen, and future Volturi Royal. Jane expected to _hate_ her, furthermore, expected to _fear_ her, for nothing more than what power her title held.

Peyton was nothing like Jane expected; she was brilliant, she was kind, she was compassionate, she was gentle, she was fire, she was fierce, and she was strong. Like a supernova that _consumed_ and pulled you into orbit. Jane was jealous, Peyton was the mother Jane had, in the silence of her mind, and secrecy of Alec and her room, had always yearned to have.

In the hundreds of years Jane had been alive, her icy demeanor couldn't help but _crack_. And god forbid _anyone_ who **_threaten_** Peyton Cartworth.

"There have been disturbances… In Seattle." Jane's ringing voice answers.

"The murders?" Peyton's voice drops, her kids, thankfully still playing, Felix wandering over to lightly push them, Peyton's lips tilting up into a smile.

"Yes."

"Vampires." Peyton's voice flattens, smart enough to realize that if the Guard had picked up on the murders, than it was anything than ordinary. "And…"

"The Cullens are handling the issue." Demetri assures.

"How come that _doesn't_ assure me?" Peyton's voice flattens again. "And how come you aren't dealing with the issue?"

"Our job is to protect you. The vampires do not seek to harm you." Jane answers.

"Uh-huh…" Peyton nods skeptically, eye brow raising. "Did you- did you threaten the Cullens? Is this some sort of- I'm totally missing something here… But whatever. I'll just shelve that for later… If this plan- _their_ plan goes completely south…" Peyton begins, her mind whirling with possibilities of a world she's yet to enter or understand.

"I don't care if your job is to protect me. Their **_dumb asses_** put my children in harm's way by whatever half-ass plan they are doing..." Peyton all but growls, her eyes flaring with a sort of determination and fire, her words pointed and sharp, telling the Guard she's dead serious. "So **_you_** will deal with the issue. **_You_** will kill these vampires. And I don't _fucking_ care, if your orders are to protect me. If, you put **_my children_** in harm's way. _God help you_. I will raise hell on earth."

" _Yes, our Queen_."

 ** _Do you count the Q &A as another update? I don't... But if you do, technically I'm giving you lots of goodies!_**

 ** _Here's a treat! No, mostly I'm procrastinating on a project I'm doing... Monkey see, monkey don't do..._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	19. Battle Training

No One's POV

Bella didn't know how she had gotten to this point, her family was in danger, all those she held near and dear; Alice, Edward, Esme and Carlisle, even Rosalie, who still didn't like her, all of the Cullens, and the wolves, who had decided upon showing up spontaneously at her graduation party, to join in the fight against the newborn army, an army that now moved towards Forks instead of remaining in Seattle.

It was well past midnight now, barely a sound from any animal in the forest, the Cullens and wolves meeting in a clearing in neutral territory to prepare.

"First, remember, the newborns fight like children." Jasper instructs, moving into the center of the clearing. "The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you, and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively."

"Emmett?" Jasper beckons forward. "He's the best example of a newborn attack."

"I'll _try_ not to break anything." Emmett jokes.

"What I mean is that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett." Jasper clarifies.

"Okay, Emmett – try to catch me." Jasper backs up, body tensing in preparation.

Then, Bella couldn't see Jasper anymore; Jasper was a blur as Emmett charged him.

Emmett was impossibly quick, but not like Jasper; Jasper was lithe, born from his days from the South and the wars of the secondary Southern Vampire Wars and Civil War as the Major and God of War.

Suddenly, Jasper was behind Emmett, teeth an inch from Emmett's jugular, teeth bared in a smile just short of a shark's smile; Emmett cussed loudly.

"Again." Emmett demands, clearly annoyed he had lost.

"It's my turn." Edward protested.

"In a minute." Jasper grinned, stepping back. "I want to show Bella something." At that, he waves Alice forward.

Bella clenches her fingers tightly, worry tightening in her gaze.

"I know you worry about her." Jasper explains as Alice dances into the ring, clearly unconcerned. "I want to show you-" Jasper cuts off, Alice abruptly stopping as well, Edward immediately on his feet as the Cullens all swivel to the West of the clearing.

" _Cullens_." The resident tracker, Demetri, and Elite enforcer, Felix, greet, stepping into the clearing, their dark red cloaks, blowing slightly dramatically in the light breeze, moonlight highlighting their aristocratic features, making them look more ethereal. " _Dogs_." It's said in the most patronizing way.

A rumbling of discontent and warning resounded from the Quileute pack; Demetri and Felix merely smiling a bit too sharply, their pearl white teeth flashing under the moon light.

"Demetri, Felix." Carlisle greets, immediately stepping forward, nodding deeply, his hand reaching out towards the Quileute pack as if to halt their impending attack.

"To what do we owe your company?" Carlisle asks carefully neutral.

"A simple visit. We heard you were training… Of _sorts_." Demetri answers, humming noncommittedly; his tone, as neutral as Carlisle's, still indicating he believed he thought very little of their midnight escapades.

Training. As _if_. He could probably take out half the Cullen Coven with his eyes closed, not to mention the furry mutts who ran around half-naked and called themselves _werewolves,_ mere yapping Chihuahuas attempting to be a fierce Pitbull; Caius had led the Guard on a dozen of expeditions to eradicate the Children of the Moon who were a _hundreds_ of times more lethal.

"We merely thought we would… _Observe_." Felix answers, something of a smirk hinting at his lips. "So, by all means… Continue…"

Jasper clears his throat completely unnecessarily, rolling his shoulders as if to relive tension, before straightening under Felix and Demetri's gaze, somehow seeming more dangerous and attentive than he had been previously; the remaining Cullen Coven shifting under the observation of the two Elite Guard member's attention.

"Alice." Jasper calls his wife's attention unnecessarily.

Alice closed her eyes in the center of the ring before in another moment Jasper sprang, disappearing in a blur, Bella didn't see Alice move, but suddenly Jasper was on the other side of Alice.

The fight took longer than Jasper and Emmett's, less brute strength, it was a dance, elegant and graceful; but eventually it ended, Alice perching on Jasper's back.

" _Gotcha_." Alice laughs.

"You truly are one frightening little monster." Jasper chuckles dryly.

Jasper and Alice were more evenly matched, even with his previous tactics, simply because Alice could predict his future moves with her own powers, however, at the same time, given his own experiences with other vampires who had powers, he was also holding back some; even Alice knew that inherently, whether she wanted to admit that or not.

"My turn." Edward cuts in after a moment or so, stepping forward, giving Bella a reassuring look.

Edward walked into the clearing, clearly confident in his abilities of mind-reading, which admittedly would give him an advantage over Jasper, knowing Jasper's move the moment he decided, much like Alice.

The fight was even, perhaps more even than Alice and Jasper; Jasper tended to rely more on his natural instinct that all vampires were given, he didn't rely on his powers, knowing that in the end, relying on them _too_ much gave any vampire too much arrogance and self-importance, he had seen it in Maria and all the leaders of the Southern Covens; in the end, it had become their downfall when the Volturi had eradicated them ruthlessly.

Then, when it looked as if Edward was tipping the fight in the direction of himself, Jasper struck; his powers flaring, Edward nearly dropped to the ground, Jasper's powers washing over him like a tide, hot and boiling, rolling in an a well-controlled flare, Jasper poised neatly over his brother, teeth bared and eyes flashing.

Edward stared at his brother as if he'd never seen Jasper this way before; he _hadn't_.

This was the _Major_ , the **_God of War_**.

"You'd make a fine Guard member, Jasper Whitlock." Demetri speaks again, having watched the whole battle in silence; Demetri, although he didn't act like it most of the time, was _actually_ the leader of the entire Guard and the Elite Guard.

" _No!_ " Bella gasps, hand gripping onto Alice as if it was the last lifeline in a storm.

"Shhh, Bella." Edward calms gently, soothingly, it made Demetri want to gag.

"Jasp-" Alice begins to speak, before falling silent, still as marble, a vision swarming before her mind; Jasper standing in a clearing, the Guard behind him, a swirl of dark grey cloaks in a mass around him, but Jasper in red, distinguished as an Elite Guard, his golden eyes, now red.

Jasper a _Volturi_ member, Jasper a Volturi _Elite Guard_.

Alice gasps sharply.

Demetri smirks this time, as if sensing Alice's vision himself, his eyes flashing with a type of smug superiority and secret that only he and his fellow Guard know.

" _God of War_." Demetri merely tilts his head to Jasper, Felix and Demetri disappearing from the clearing in another moment.

 ** _Felix & Demetri being THOSE asshole cats... You know, those ones you stare at saying "don't you do THAT thing", then they do the thing like push a glass off the counter & you glare at the furiously as they flounce away... HAHA!_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. A shout out to MadCatter90, one of my soulmates on here! She mentioned a fabulous idea that I put in here! Hope I did your idea justice!_**


	20. Smoke & Ashes

No One's POV

As a rule, the Kings didn't leave Volterra, the central city that held the Royal Court; it was dangerous, not for them, of course, but because while most of the vampires respected them, feared them, others, well, others would seek to over throw them, find a weakness and extort it.

Mainly the Romanian Coven, the ruling coven before the Volturi, who before the Volturi Coven, had been even more ruthless than the Volturi; the Romanian Coven had been greatly decimated and weakened, but still, they held a grudge and would take any chance when given one.

Now, however, the Kings would take no chances.

A newborn army had been created, was moving, circling, _prowling,_ and haunting the shadows.

The Kings previous wives, Sulpicia, Athenodora, and Didyme, released from their obligations as wives had been left to rule in Volterra only temporarily, for they were the only vampires of the Volturi who had ever really been among the court to understanding the full duties of the Royal Court.

Fire and smoke filled the clearing, the newborn army was gone, reduced to nothing more than a pile of ash and dust.

" _No_." Alice snaps her head up, a vision filling her mind.

"What? What is it?" Edward demands, too preoccupied with a comatose Bella, curled in on herself by the news of Jacob to read Alice's vision.

" _They're coming_." Alice gasps, flooding Edward's mind with the vision again.

"They never leave Volterra." Edward states, barely believing her words.

"They are. Soon." Alice replies, voice wavering as she steps closer to Jasper, her mind unable to get the image of her Jasper standing among the Volturi Guard.

"What?" Bella croaks out, looking around from where she sits on the cold, hard ground.

"The Volturi. They're coming." Edward finally voices.

"What?" Carlisle echoes the question everyone is clearly wondering.

"The Kings. And the Guard." Edward answers in short answers, clearly not understanding.

It had taken a bit of convincing on Peyton's part, but Peyton was- _annoyed_ …

No, that wasn't the correct word, but it was the best word she could come up with. Okay, maybe **_pissed_** was the right word.

Miss Princess- _Center of the Fucking World_ \- had made sure to get _Charlie_ out of the house for the newborn fight, but **_forgot_** about her and her _twins_. Sure, Charlie was her _father_. And sure, Peyton figured that the _Cullens_ were well aware of the Elite Guard, that followed her around like smoke and shadows, but weren't they supposed to be pretending she was ignorant of vampires? So, where was Bella's _concern_ for her _cousin?_ Or the Cullens? Weren't they _supposed_ to be the good guys? Wasn't that what Bella was always yapping about?

So, if that didn't make Peyton throw the whole _fucking_ **rule book** out the door and forget about her previous misconceptions and fears about the Elite Guard (only them, everyone else could be thrown off a cliff for all she cared), then she didn't know what else would… They were going to be the **best** _fucking_ **friends** in the entire world. They were never getting rid of her. _Ever_. Felix was baby sitter for life as a matter of fact.

"So, this has been quite the shitstorm, **_hasn't_** _it Cullen Coven?_ " Peyton speaks, stepping out of the smoke and ash, her eye brow raised as she cocks her hip, the Witch Twins flanking her, Demetri standing next to Jane.

" ** _Peyton!?_** " Bella's voice inflects into a sharp tone that hurt even Peyton's ears; as if _she_ had the fucking audacity to be surprised or offended.

"Hello cousin." Peyton levels her cousin with an even look. "Did you _forget_ a family member when you ran off to fight a newborn army? Thankfully, the Volturi didn't…"

Bella opened and closed her mouth a few times, making her look slightly like a goldfish.

"Never mind." Peyton waves off. "Jane, be a dear and let's finish this up." Peyton snaps her fingers a little, moving to leave.

Jane nearly smirks at the Cullens, her eyes a little more devil in them than necessarily; she felt like lighting another fire and metaphorically _dancing_ in it.

"Wait!" Bella finds her voice again, stepping forward as if to move towards her cousin. "Wait- Peyton, I'm sor-"

"Oh, you're **_sorry_** now?" Peyton spins on her heel, eyes flaring with fire, and her tone sharp. "Sorry, for? For _accidentally_ leaving me and my twins for _slaughter?_ What if a rouge newborn got loose? Where you just counting on the Guard? You were pretending, along with the Cullens, I was ignorant of this world… You're just lucky I _wasn't_ … No, you're sorry that I _caught_ you."

"Peyton, look- That's not what-" Edward tries to intervene.

"No, this is where you _zip it_ , Edward. The _grown up_ is speaking now." Peyton hisses, her eyes turning onto Edward, her gaze absolutely ice cold. "My cousin can speak for herself. This isn't the _1940s_ anymore. And this is between _family_ … Which, you're decidedly, _not_."

" ** _No_** , Bella…" Peyton growls, glaring cold enough to freeze a tundra. "I will _not_ **_forgive_** this. And I will _not_ **_forget_**."

"It seems… We are late to the gathering." Aro's voice takes Peyton by surprise, the Kings and their Guard coming from the West of the clearing, appearing out of the still lingering smoke.

"Aro, what a pleasant surprise." Carlisle's voice is strained as he gives a light bow.

"Our Kings." Jane's high voice greets.

Peyton's gaze turns, immediately narrowing at the new comers; so _these_ were the Kings that had ordered the Elite Guard to protect her and her children. On one hand she wanted to punch them, if she didn't already know she'd break her hand, and on the other, she'd sort of want to thank them.

For a brief moment, there was a very awkward moment of silence; fucking _kill_ her now.

"Our Queen." Aro greets. "It's wonderful to meet you."

"I'd say it's a pleasure… But it's _really_ **_not_**." Peyton deadpans; distantly she could hear her mind telling her what a spectacularly _horrible_ life choice she just made. "I'm charmed… _Really_."

Somewhere she was melting into a puddle or pitching herself off a cliff, honestly, she was; and maybe that was a _little_ harsh, Aro, or whatever the hell his name was, looked like she just ran over his dog. Did vampires have dogs? Maybe Vampire Kings had cats…

Peyton's phone began to ring, thank _fucking_ god. Maybe hell had broken loose back home… In New York…

"Hello? Peyton Cartworth speaking." Peyton answers automatically.

"Mommy? When you's coming home?" Genesis small voice asks, clearly having gotten a hold of the home phone of the house, those Cartworth genetics clear in her; raising genius' easy, right… _Completely_. Peyton regretted everything she put her mother through.

"Now, baby." Peyton answers. Kids trumped everything, at any time.

"Okay momma!" Genesis cheers, the line clicking with a small buzz.

"Remember what I said, Bella." Peyton simply stares at her cousin with emphasis before spinning on her heel; Peyton would debate her horrible life choices of potentially pissing off the leaders of a vampire world later.

 ** _I am on a roll with these updates! Also, I was just too darn excited for this one to wait!_**

 ** _You lucky ducks! ;)_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	21. Broken Trust

No One's POV

"Who the **_fuck_** -" Emmett states, halting slightly, watching Peyton march off, Jane and the rest of the Elite Guard slink off after their Queen, melting back into the shadows as silently as they had arrived. "Did we **_piss off?_** " He finishes his statement out loud, clearly saying words that everyone else was thinking, that is, except Bella, who was fuming silently, focusing as usual on herself.

"She's just- just- what is her _problem!?_ " Bella huffs, stomping a little, turning back to Edward. "I- I didn't mean to!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay… We'll- we'll fix it." Edward hushes, wrapping his arms around Bella reassuringly and kissing Bella on the forehead. "Everything will be fine, Bella."

" _Are you serious?_ " Rosalie bursts out, her voice incredulous; Peyton Cartworth, future Volturi Royal and future Volturi Queen had all but declared them black listed for _death_ because of an over sight due to Bella's _stupidity_ and _selfishness_. Rosalie could rip Bella's throat out with her teeth. "Edward-"

"It seems…" Aro interrupts the squabble between the Cullens. "The past months have been… _Interesting_ …" Aro finishes, his tone indicating that he was either amused or displeased, the Cullens weren't sure; they also weren't sure if they wanted to find out.

Bella went to defend herself, but Edward, having common sense for the first time in his life, merely squeezed her waist, as if to tell her to be quiet; now was not the time to defend their actions, the Kings and the Guard would kill them without a second's notice.

"Aro…" Carlisle steps forward in front of his coven. "We meant no offense to you or her… It was a _mistake_. We- we like Peyton. We respect her. We do." Carlisle begins, his tone begging, pleading. "We would _never_ put her in harm's way. Things were- _frantic_. We were scrambling. It was an _oversight_." That was partially true, Carlisle knew this too, perhaps even Aro guessed it; Edward had far too much power within the Cullen Coven, had long directed the coven because of his powers, and Carlisle was beginning to see this.

"It will not happen again. I vow this. We have long been friends. We still are." Carlisle finishes. " _Please_." The silence between them gapping.

"Very well… _This_ time." Aro purses his lips, looking very far from happy about the situation, behind him, Caius grumbled, clearly displeased by his soul brother's words; he'd rather kill them all for the slight. "You are on thin ice, Carlisle. _Because_ of our friendship. Only."

"Thank-"

"Do not thank me, Carlisle." Aro merely holds his hand up. "The Volturi does not concern themselves with _trivial_ issues. Trust has been broken, however. We entrusted you to concern yourself with the safety of Peyton Cartworth…"

"Bella." Aro acknowledges. "It is interesting you are still human. I believe we offered you a second chance. That does not come often."

"The date has been set." Edward answers, speaking for the first time since everything, his jaw clenching tightly.

"Hmm." Aro merely tilts his head, his red eyes gazing somewhat impassively at Edward.

"Very well." Aro answers, then with a gesture of his hand, the Kings and their Guard disappear.

Two rambunctious twins greeted Peyton when she walked back into the house, her boots hitting the hard wood floor of the house.

"Momma!" Genesis and Elijah ram into her like wrecking balls.

"Hello my babies!" Peyton kneels down to hug them tightly, her heart still pounding from her brief run in with the silent backers of the Elite Guard.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what we's made!" Genesis happily crows, tugging her mother to the kitchen.

"What baby?" Peyton smiles, allowing her twins to hold her hand and pull her to the kitchen table.

"Snow flwakes!" Genesis proudly displays randomly cut pieces of colorful, construction paper.

"They're beautiful, Gen." Peyton kisses her younger twin.

"Thank you, Felix." Peyton nods to the Elite enforcer.

"Okay, little monsters… It's nap time!" Peyton claps, carefully scooping up their crafts to place away and then scooping up her twins.

"No, mommy!"

" _Yes_ , mommy!" Peyton laughs, racing them upstairs the twins both laughing loudly.

Twins sleeping, Peyton finally sinks to the floor, leaning against her own bed frame, allowing herself for the first time, for her mind to race, old memories taking over.

Peyton had kept the twins from ever seeing a picture of their father, never told them his name, the origin of their birth, absolutely _nothing_ ; it was a story of a lifetime ago, at least for her. Because it was _drenched_ in pain, in a nightmare of her own making, in her own weakness, in darkness, in an _inferno_ , and finally her own _freedom_.

 _I retired my red lipstick 'cause you said you didn't like it.  
I didn't wear my high heel shoes,  
'Cause I couldn't be taller than you.  
I didn't wanna lose my friends, but now it's hard to even find them.  
It's what you wanted, ain't it?  
It's what you wanted._

 _I forgot I had dreams, I forgot I had wings.  
Forgot who I was before I ever kissed you.  
Yeah, I thought I'd miss you.  
But I miss me more._

 _I put on my old records that I hid in the back of the closet,  
And I turn them up to ten,  
And then I played them all again.  
I found my independence,  
Can't believe I ever lost it.  
What you wanted, ain't it?  
It's what you wanted._

But now? Heaven and hell get ready, because she'd _die_ if some _Kings_ thought they had any _control_ over her.

 ** _Missed Me More ~ Kelsea Ballerini_**


	22. Q&A Two

**_Hello my beautiful minions! Just kidding!_**

 ** _Anyways, another Q &A!_**

 ** _1\. I forgot someone asked... A ways back... Is Peyton a witch? No. The reason for her powers, which, I've also left vague, will be answered later._**

 ** _2\. I had not watched the new Ariana video at the time the question was answered. But I have now. It was interesting & hilarious. I'll see what I can do about making Bella fall/trip into a trash can... She's so stupidity clumsy, it won't be hard... Haha!_**

 ** _3\. Did I have to bring in Harry Potter? Always. ;)_**

 ** _4\. I actually don't watch Game of Thrones. The first episode with heads on pikes and I was OUT. I was like "oh hell noooo..." Nightmares for life man! Haha!_**

 ** _5\. And yes... Mamma bear for life! I never understood how Bella could be such a lackluster mother to Nessie... She really only focused on Renesmee's beauty and skill... For the record, I don't think that makes a good mother... Edward, however, as much as I don't like him. Was actually a good dad. He paid attention to her, played with her, and generally was very doting on her. Bella, on the other hand, promptly handed Renesmee off to Alice and Esme to raise. Like, okay, great job... *rolls eyes* I'll stop now... Before I go off on a rant. Lols._**

 ** _6\. Will Alice be the good guy too? Haven't decided. Frankly, Alice annoys me. She's overly confident of her abilities. Much like Edward. They rely on them too much. There's one thing to be confident. Which IS a good thing. But to rely on them is completely different. It becomes a crutch. Also, they are so arrogant, ultimately, they can't see it's now a weakness. Also, she's so damn perky I'd want to stab her in the eye. No one is that fucking perky all the time... I'm a positive person, but I'm not 24/7... So, we'll see... Maybe, maybe not..._**

 _ **7\. Wow. I'm so happy I can spread some p** **ositivity**_ _**to people in hard situations. That just, really humbles me. So thank you!**_

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

 ** _P.S. Look out for another update (a real update) in a few hours! I'm finishing up edits!_**


	23. Idle Thoughts

No One's POV

The presence in the Cullen household was _suffocating_.

Jasper could feel every emotion from his family and coven.

Bella was a mixture of toxic emotions that _alone_ would suffocate and drown him, Edward hovered and worried obsessively over Bella, Alice clung to him as if he would disappear in a moment and run to the Volturi the first chance he got, Carlisle and Esme in their worry, and Emmett and Rosalie were probably the most passive and normal in the whole group, not that they didn't love their family, but still, at least Jasper could count on them for _some_ semblance of normal.

"We were… Very _lucky_ …" Carlisle finally manages to get out, the Cullen Coven assembled in the living room, Carlisle letting out an unnecessary breath, some tension also letting out in his frame.

"Lucky?" Bella looks disbelieving.

"Yes, Bella. The Volturi Kings could have easily slaughtered us right then and there. Instead, they gave us mercy, tolerance… Another chance when they did not have to." Carlisle says firmly. "We must… I do not know what we should do. It _was_ an oversight… We must do _better_." At that, he gives Edward a look.

Rosalie scoffs, glaring a little at Bella.

"This wouldn't have _happened_ if it wasn't for _her_." Rosalie growls, glaring harder at Edward and Bella. "I _warned_ you all! That she would put us in danger eventually! What is it going to _take_ for you to all _understand_ this! I'm not about to stand by and be **_slaughtered_** because of some _oversight!_ "

"I'm- I'm sorry…" Bella stutters out, shrinking under the glare of the blonde and hiding against Edward.

"Like she said… _It's not good enough_." Rosalie growls, finally stomping away, Emmett sighing lightly and following his mate.

Jasper sighs lightly as well, the emotions in the house bubbling over and fracturing; he had to get away, he couldn't stay in the house any longer, not with emotions this high.

Jasper finally slipped away from a hovering Alice while she was busy placating Bella, Jasper wandering the forest, enjoying the peace and quiet and _lack_ of emotions around him; in fact, he was so lost in his thoughts and bliss of _not_ feeling that he didn't notice when he stumbled upon Peyton and her children.

"I- I'm sorry, ma'am." Jasper steps back one step.

"No need to apologize, Jasper." Peyton replies, her gaze neutral as she eyes the empath of the Cullen Coven.

Jasper was curious; how exactly had he gotten so close to the future Volturi Royal? Certainly the Elite Guard were guarding Peyton.

Then, he glanced around.

Felix was playing with Peyton's twins, the Witch Twins were standing merely feet away from Peyton as she sat peacefully on a picnic blanket, and Demetri was several paces away standing at the edge of the clearing, on the opposite of where Jasper had walked in on Peyton enjoying her afternoon.

"I've clearly- interrupted your outing." Jasper goes to excuse himself, already backing away quietly.

" _Stay_ … If you'd like, that is." Peyton offers with a nonchalant shrug, obviously unconcerned with his presence.

Jasper hesitates, but the thought of going back to his house and the suffocating presence was less than a thrilling idea; instead, here, in the small meadow, things were calm, the Elite Guard held rather neutral emotions, which surprised him given the interaction only an hour or so ago, and Peyton radiated a charismatic sort of pull, while her children were a bright, chaotic sort of energy and emotion.

"Something on your mind, Jasper Hale?" Peyton questions mildly, her head tilted in a curious, concerned look.

Jasper opens his mouth to begin to speak, but then stops.

"I am… _Unsure_." Jasper finally answers after another moment; his own emotions were a rolling storm inside of him.

"Hmm." Peyton nods, watching Genesis screech happily as Felix scoops her up and "flies" her around the clearing.

"They have _excellent_ control." Peyton speaks as she sees clear surprise in Jasper's expression. "It's my understanding…" Peyton snorts a little. "That Edward fools himself to believe that you and your family have some sort of poor self-control or something like that, all for the exception of Carlisle. And he is some _martyr_ for withstanding Bella's scent…"

"I've asked. In case you're wondering…" Peyton adds as a last thought, as if she _wouldn't_ ask for every dirty detail on the Cullen Coven... They were a risk, a danger, a _threat_ , to her children.

"It is just me. I don't have the best control. I am the newest one to the… _Lifestyle_." Jasper explains. "But, I suppose you could say, living among humans, poses challenges to us all. All except for Carlisle. He has a level of control we all envy."

"Have you ever considered…" Peyton begins thoughtfully. "That it is your _powers_ that create your issue?"

"I- I don't understand." Jasper answers, his statement more of a question.

"Your powers are pathokinesis; you feel emotions and can manipulate them. You're an empathist. You don't just feel your hunger, your own thirst, you feel everyone _else's_ as well. It means, Jasper Hale, you're **_not_** _weak_." Peyton says firmly.

" _Thank you_." Jasper voice is a fervent sort of tone, as if Peyton had just offered him the redemption and salvation he didn't know he needed but had desperately craved since his days in the second Southern Vampire Wars.

"There's no need to thank me, Jasper. I believe it's the truth." Peyton answers honestly. "You've been given a gift… And a second chance at life. It's not a curse. _Don't waste your life._ "

" _Thank you_ , my Queen." Jasper murmurs again, then in another moment disappears, his mind much more clear and calm than ever before in decades he's been alive.

 ** _The channeling of Tony Stark is strong right now... Yes, most definitely._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	24. Failed Attempts

No One's POV

Peyton wanted it stated, on the record, that she _hated_ her life… Or, at the very least, she hated that for some reason that she had just so happened to gain the attention of some _very_ powerful _vampires_ for some **_godforsaken_** reason. Was she cursed? It was starting to feel like it…

Peyton didn't like that she felt **_trapped_** , she didn't like that they took the **_very_** moment she was with her children to approach her, and she certainly didn't like that they were the ones to look _contrite_ , as if they were the ones to feel bad; she chalked it up to the fact the Elite Guard worked for them, so they were probably alerting their bosses of her whereabouts, that didn't make her feel any more comfortable... What type of games were they playing?

Well, she hadn't graduated at MIT while earning her master's and doctorate's degree at the same time at 17 nonetheless, or helped her father on the board with nothing to show for it; so they were going to see **_just_** who they were messing with.

The Kings had waited a day, retiring to a house on the outskirts of Forks, but did not wish to wait long to approach their mate, less some other male move in; not that Jane or Demetri had warned them of such, but still, being so close to her brought an almost physical ache and yearning with being close but separated from their mate.

"Hello, Peyton." Aro greets, the Kings stopping several feet away from Peyton and her children.

"Hello…" Peyton drifts off, indicating she didn't know their names.

"My name is Aro, these are my brothers, Caius and Marcus." Aro introduces.

" _Charmed_ , I'm sure." Peyton offers, her voice just short of sarcastic and cutting. "I take it… You three are the ones responsible for my… _Shadows_."

"Yes, we are." Aro answers.

"Hmm." Peyton indicates with a tilt of her head in acknowledgement, the only offer of gratitude she'd give them; because sure, that was nice…

This town was _far_ more dangerous than she would have ever thought, and if she had _any_ inclination _before_ moving, she would have chosen another town to take her sabbatical with her children. "But you didn't come here for my thank you… And you didn't come to fight the newborns… So let's cut the pleasantries. Did you come to take your _guard dogs_ back?"

She could practically _hear_ Demetri hiss like an insulted wet cat.

"Not-" Aro pauses, as if unsure what to say, his mate leaving him on uneven ground. "Not at all, il mio amore."

"I am not-" Peyton's eyes darken immediately. "Your _love_." She practically spits the words at the Kings. "And yes, posso parlare anche l'italiano. Μιλώ δεκατέσσερις γλώσσες."

"Now…" Peyton's voice returns to a more calm and professional tone. "I think we're finished here. In fact, I _know_ we are. I have nothing to say to you. And no wish to speak with you."

"Gen, 'Lijah. Come. We're leaving now." Peyton turns to her children, who were only a few paces away from her on the swings; they run to her immediately, not questioning her demand, as if sensing the tense atmosphere in the air, they were smart like her, after all.

"Il mio- Peyton-" Aro tries, sorrow deep in his expression, Caius visibly glaring at his soul brother for managing to fuck things up with their mate in such a magnificent way, and Marcus much more silent about his displeasure, but no less displeased.

" _Don't_." Peyton warns, her hand coming out to stop the Kings from stepping closer. "Just **_don't_**." With that, Peyton and her children walk away.

 ** _il mio amore_ _~ my love_**

 ** _Posso parlare anche l'italiano ~_ _I can speak Italian too._**

 ** _Μιλώ δεκατέσσερις γλώσσες. ~ I speak fourteen languages._**


	25. Life Interrupted

No One's POV

"Are you **_trying_** to piss me off?" Peyton hisses, turning around and all but running her shopping cart into one of the Vampire Kings, the blond one, Caius, she thought she remembered his name was. "Because if so… You are doing a _spectacular_ job of it, _asshole_..." Peyton finishes, not bothering to lessen her glare.

Were they _that_ insistent on ruining and interrupting her life? What was their problem? Could they not take a hint? Or a big _fucking_ clue?

"Of course not, Peyton." Caius answers in a calm, soothing tone, his hands stopping the cart easily from ramming into his person's. "We only wish-"

"Wait… Where are the rest of your- _brothers?_ " Peyton asks, cutting the blond King off, noticing the suspicious lack of the other two following each other around; she noticed _everything_ , her father taught her that, in a board room, a ball room, the upper class elite, where social cues were just as important as what people said and did, she learned fast that the deals made depended on what she _saw_ or _didn't_ see.

So, of course she noticed a few things, she didn't even need to ask the Elite Guard; it was clear how the three moved and interacted around each other even in the few short interactions she had with them.

"I am alone today. It is just myself." Caius answers, surprise managing to show in his red eyes; Caius managing to convince Aro his tactics weren't working and it was time, perhaps, for someone else to try.

"I see." Peyton deadpans, looking less than impressed, and clearly suspicious as hell.

"We wish for your happiness, Peyton." Caius talks quietly. "We have no ill-intent. We only wish for your safety and well-being."

"Well, _excuse me_ for not believing that when you corner me and my children every moment you get…" Peyton growls. "And, when you practically _stalk_ me, like some mob bosses in some bad 90's movies…" Peyton pushes her empty cart into the cart exchange, grabbing her purse to walk back to her car, where her kids where already safely buckled in. "So _try again_ … And by that… I mean, _not_ at all…"

"And next time… Next time I see you, **_any_** of you lurking around me or my children, like some stalkers or monsters under the bed…" Peyton twirls around again, gaze filled with fire, like a momma bear or mother cougar protecting her young, telling Caius she's completely serious. "I'm going to slap you with so many CI and personal lawsuits, your head will _roll_ … So, if you know what's good for you… _Stay away_ …"

Peyton stomps back to her car, locking the doors the moment she's inside, gazing into the rear view mirror to see the blond vampire gone.

"Momma?" Genesis asks, playing with her teddy bear and holding her sippy cup.

"What baby?" Peyton asks.

"You okay? Can we go home now?" Innocent eyes look up at Peyton.

"Mommy's okay." Peyton promises with a smile, the car engine roaring to life; sometimes since her children did inherent the Cartworth genius intellect, they were a little _too_ perceptive. "We're going home now. I think there's some cookies in one of the bags. If you're good and help mommy unpack…"

Happy screeches echo in the car as she drives out of the parking lot back towards Charlie's house..

 ** _Yes, another short chapter... So I decided to answer the few questions I got last chapter in the chapter notes here..._**

 ** _Btw... I love questions!_**

 ** _1\. Have I ever thought of writing an HP story? Well... I absolutely LOVE HP and believe it's just perfect the way it is. Seriously, J.K Rowling is a goddess of writing... And when something is perfect, why change a good thing? But, more than that, I've seen some of the ships... They are just... Weird. And that's me saying it nicely..._**

 ** _This is just my personally opinion... But I ship some odd couples. I ship a lot of people... But the HP shipping is just- sometimes twisted. I'm sorry, I mean, I support ALL types of shipping, without discrimination of sex, race, ect... But I don't understand where you get Sirius/Harry Potter... I really don't. Or Snape/Harry Potter. And there are many others I've seen I just- can't get behind or understand... I just- it really isn't my thing nor do I see it... So that has largely discouraged me from writing ANY HP stories._**

 ** _Anyways, a Tom Riddle, would be interesting. Or maybe Draco Malfoy. Because they both are either unattached or remain unattached until the Deathly Hollows._**

 ** _2\. When will Peyton "click" with the Kings... Well, it'll be a little while. She's making them work for it. Plus, to be honest, are the Kings really being smart about the way they handle things? No... They're being morons._**

 ** _Thank you again for all the support!_**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	26. Bonds of Motherhood

No One's POV

Esme had never been more aware of the role she played as the matriarch of the Cullen Coven; her compassion had always been her greatest gift, yet, at the same time, she had always been the one most underestimated within the coven.

She was not gifted like her children, Alice and Edward, not even like Jasper or Emmett, though Jasper and Emmett typically did not boast or use their gifts as much as Alice and Edward, both content to fade into the blur of obscurity and be underestimated; in a way, she knew both her and Carlisle had created the issues at hand, they were to blame for the problem, and they alone. They both relied on Alice and Edward to keep their coven safe, to watch out for potential threats, and in doing so, also allowed them to get too arrogant, too self-assured.

If only things had gone different, if they had not catered to Alice and Edward, particularly Edward; perhaps that was _her_ fault, Edward, while she loved _all_ her children equally, Edward would always have a special place in her heart, he was after all, her first adopted child.

After a long talk with Carlisle, both had decided perhaps an earnest apology towards the future Volturi Royal and future Volturi Queen would be a forward gesture in making amends; it had already seemed Jasper had spoken with Peyton and found some sort of peace for himself, for that Esme was infinitely grateful.

"I thought I told you… I swear to god, if-" Peyton curses lightly, walking towards the door, hoping and praying that it was not the Kings. "Oh… You're not… Hello. Sorry. I thought you were someone else… Never mind. Hello, Esme, right?" Peyton answers, a clearly embarrassed look on her face.

"Yes, hello Peyton." Esme greets with a warm smile.

"Hello, yes. Come in. Please." Peyton welcomes, stepping away from the door to allow Esme in.

"Thank you, Peyton." Esme nods respectfully, walking into the warm house.

"So… What brings you here? Not that it's not… Nice. But… Surprising..." Peyton questions, trailing off a bit awkwardly, walking Esme into the living room of the Swan residence.

"I wish to… _Apologize_. For my coven, Peyton." Esme begins, sitting down lightly on the couch. "What we did- was _unacceptable_... And- it was- far more than an oversight. It was completely selfish on- on Bella and Edward's part. But- but besides that, blame aside, my husband and I- we are the coven leaders, and we should have been paying attention. And we weren't. Even- even with or without your Elite Guard- we are _deeply_ and _truly_ sorry, Peyton." Esme looks so earnest and apologetic Peyton could understand how Carlisle was so taken by the Cullen Coven matriarch.

"Oh… Well…" Peyton pauses, not expecting the apology, frankly she had put the incident past her; she was angrier at Bella more than anything, she knew _exactly_ who had forgotten her in the whole newborn incident, and while Peyton was sure that it had probably been _some_ negligence on Carlisle and Esme's part, Peyton knew how much Bella could demand things and then throw a fit when things didn't go her way. "I- that's very nice of you, Esme. Honestly I- I hadn't really thought about it. Bella and I- well, it's more between Bella and I… I don't blame you or hold it against you. But I appreciate the apology nonetheless."

"And I- we appreciate that, Peyton." Esme smiles genuinely, warmth practically seeping out of her personality. "But it was our responsibility. Despite things. We allowed- we allowed Edward to have too much sway over our decisions. He's always been- well, that doesn't matter anyhow..." Esme waves off carefully. "Carlisle and I- we are the leaders of the coven… We'd like to make it up to you. If we can… Have you over sometime, perhaps." Esme offers.

"You, in no way, need to do that, Esme. Honestly." Peyton shakes her head, not wanting Esme to feel as if she owed her anything.

"We'd like to." Esme insists.

"That's kind, Esme… But I have children. I really can't. I'm sorry." Peyton declines.

"Of course." Esme bows her head slightly before rising from her place. "I've wasted enough of your time already, Peyton. Thank you for allowing me inside."

Peyton frowns momentarily, sensing a slight change in disposition, following Esme to the door, sensing that the Cullen matriarch _hadn't_ just come over to apologize, but perhaps for something more; nothing sinister or threatening, but almost as if Esme was seeking friendship or companionship from Peyton. Was Esme _lonely?_

"Perhaps…" Peyton offers, Esme just stepping out onto the steps of the front porch. "I have some time today. The twins and I could come over for tea…"

"I could have the house ready in an hour." Esme smiles happily, her smile lighting up her face.

"Great. See you then." Peyton waves as Esme practically races to her Mercedes.

" _You're kidding?_ " Esme laughs, her laugh light and musical, drifting through the open floor plan of the Cullen house.

"No, I'm not." Peyton laughs with the Cullen matriarch, nearly spilling her tea from her tea cup. "My parents were _so_ mad. In their defense… Gen and 'Lijah _were_ only two… And I was sleep deprived, so I wasn't exactly paying attention to them as much as I should have… But my little monsters should have known better. It was an absolute _mess_ in the house. Paint was _everywhere_ …"

"Okay, okay… So, tell me… What are some of your best stories about _your_ kids? You can't tell me that Emmett hasn't done some pretty hilarious things over the years?" Peyton calms down a little, looking at Esme.

"Emmett is _definitely_ my joker." Esme agrees with a nod. "There was this one time-"

"What you talking about, momma?" Genesis asks curiously, interrupting, running over from playing with her toys and reading a book.

"You, my little terror." Peyton tickles Genesis in the tummy.

"I'm not a twrror!" Genesis screeches, wiggling away from her mother and running behind the couch.

"I think you are." Peyton teases, running around the couch to scoop Genesis up and swing her around. "But you're _my_ little terror." Peyton kisses her on the cheek in a soppy kiss. "Now go play."

"Play with us?" Genesis asks, looking up at her mother.

"Mommy is talking with Esme." Peyton explains, to which Genesis simply pouts.

"How about we all play?" Esme rises from the couch. "We can… Play- with your puzzles." Esme shifts through Peyton's bag for the kids, pulling out a rather complex puzzle, which clearly looks too advanced for what Esme thought four-year olds played with, but she never had young kids, only her adopted teenagers.

"The Cartworth genes." Peyton simply explains. "I was building toy dogs by now."

"I bet Rose has some spare parts in the garage." Esme offers.

"Oh, no. It's fine. Really. They like puzzles." Peyton shakes her head.

"And snowfwakes." Genesis pipes in.

"Yeah. And snowflakes. Felix was cutting paper snowflakes with them." Peyton laughs a little.

"We have paper. Alice has lots of paper." Esme adds, quickly rummaging through some of Alice's old paper scraps.

"Okay, what do you say to Esme?"

"Thank you!" Two twin chimes smile at the Cullen matriarch.

"You're very welcome. Now, how about you show me how to make snowflakes? I've never done one." Esme asks, sitting down on the floor.

Happy cheers, laughter, and music, are the sounds Carlisle walks in on, the familiar sound of his dress shoes clicking on their hardwood floor.

"What's happing in here?" Carlisle questions, looking at the carefully placed snowflakes on the large paned windows.

"Hello sweetie." Esme rises from her place on the ground. "Peyton and her twins are over."

"I see that." Carlisle kisses his wife.

"Hello Carlisle. I apologize for the mess… My twins are known for- taking over any and all spaces…" Peyton offers, gesturing to the living room, her twins none the wiser to the Cullen patriarch, too involved in their crafts.

"Not a problem, Peyton. It looks like you've been having quite the time." Carlisle offers, looking around their cheery living room and colorful bursts of color, contrasting to the normally very elegantly and modern put together household.

"They have. It's been nice. Esme and I have a nice visit. Girl talk and all." Peyton smiles and winks secretively at Esme.

"We have." Esme laughs and then smiles at her husband.

"That's wonderful. I suppose- I should leave you to it, then?" Carlisle offers, smiling at Peyton.

"It's nice to see you again, Carlisle." Peyton offers before being drug back over by her children.

"Everything is okay?" Carlisle asks Esme in a low tone.

"It's fine. Everything is fine. Peyton is wonderful." Esme assures her mate, hands brushing invisible fuzz off his dress shirt and smoothing down lines in a calming gesture.

"Have you just adopted more children?" Carlisle asks teasingly.

"Peyton is a friend." Esme responds, voice quiet, unsure how to voice what she was feeling. "She's- she's a mother, Carlisle. It's- it's not the same. But-"

"I understand." Carlisle cuts his mate off. "I'm glad you found a friend. She can share the same understanding you've never had with anyone. I'm sorry I've- I've never seen that before. I'm _glad_."

"I'll let you two get back to your girl talk." Carlisle kisses Esme. "Have fun."

 ** _I freaking love Esme. Like Carlisle, and basically freaking every OTHER Cullen, she's so under appreciated & under estimated... Also, Esme was basically a wallflower in the books & especially the movies. Seriously, Meyer, did you just forget about her? Ugh. So frustrating._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


End file.
